Armando nuestra historia!
by mardeframbuesa
Summary: Un poco mas sobre lo que paso entre el fin de DH y el epilogo ! ...bueno entren y vean espero les guste ....aviso este es mi primer fic... sean piadosos jajaja!
1. Un nuevo amanecer

hOLA ACA VENGO COMO LA HISTORIA MEJORADA JEJE!! LE HICE ALGUNOS CAMBIOS, TRATO DE MOJAR DIA DÍA , GRANCIAS A MI AMIGA SIL . TE AGRADESCO INFINITAMENTE POR REVISARLOS, VALES ORO. Y ESTE PRIMERO TE LO DEDICO !!

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE VAN A LEER ESTA HISTORIA LE PONGO MIO MAYOR ESFUERZO, ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO Y ANIMENSE DEJEN REVIEWS !! YA SEAN BUENOS O MALOS... LA ONDA DEL FIC ES CONTAR Q PASO CON NUESTRO PERSONAJES DURANTE LOS AÑOS ANTES DEL EPILOGO... TENGAMOS EN CUENTA QUE TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON DE J.K ROWLING!!

BUENO AL QUE ESTE INTERESADO TAMBIEN SE PUEDE DAR UNA VUELTA POR MI FLOG /masalladehp y

SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR ME DESPIDO Y ESPERO LES GUSTE... MAS AHORA CON LAS MEJORAS..

P.D SOLO CORREGI HASTA EL 3 CAPITULO LOS DEMAS LO IRE HACIENDO DE APOCO YA QUE DESDE EL 4 ESTA MEJOR JEJE!!... Y TAMPOCO ME QUIERO ATRASAR CON LOS NUEVOS ...

BESOTES

**CAPITULO 1**

**Los chicos bajaron por la escalera caracol, se dirigieron a la sala común en el mas profundo de los silencio, entraron por el retrato de la dama gorda que los dejo pasar apenas los vio y se tumbaron en el sillón frente a la chimenea, se acomodaron y se quedaron, y sin decir nada el sueño los venció y quedaron profundamente dormidos. **

**No sabría decir exactamente cuanto tiempo paso, hasta que finalmente Harry fue el primero en despertarse, y ahí vio a sus dos amigos, Herms apoyada en Ron y el la abrazaba, ambos dormían plácidamente.**

**Todavía no daba crédito a todo lo que había pasado entre sus dos amigos, el sabía que había algo entre ellos, las peleas, las indirectas y el último año cuando Ron parecía a ver dado un cambio de 180 grados con respecto a la forma de tratar a Herms, cosa que entendió perfectamente, al ver que este le regala un libro sobre como encantar un bruja, pero mas aún al ver las figuras que salieron del relicario, sin duda su amigo estaba perdidamente enamorado de Herms, su mejor amiga, su hermana del alma, porque ella era mas que una amiga, y el sabía perfectamente que ella también estaba enamorada de Ron, nunca olvidaría el sufrimiento de su amiga cuando el los había abandonado. **

**Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no sintió abrir el retrato de la Dama Gorda, que daba entrada a la Sala Común, por la cual cruzaba cierta persona, hasta que la voz de ella irrumpió en la sala.**

**Ginny: Hola Harry, los estábamos buscando, no sabíamos donde se habían metido -El ojiverde se la quedo mirando impactado, estaba tan hermosa y poco a poco se fue acercando hacia ella, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su rostro. **

**Harry le extendió la mano y le ofreció que caminaran por los jardines. La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza y tomo su mano. Los dos se encaminaron al jardín del colegio, hasta llegar al lago donde tantas tardes pasaron juntos y donde hubo tantos lindos momentos vividos entre ellos dos, donde daban rienda suelta al amor que sentían. **

**Se detuvieron debajo de un frondoso árbol, el cual había sido testigo de su amor innumerables veces, y ella se acercó lentamente a el hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro y sin decir nada levantó su mano y le dio una gran cacheta.**

**Ginny (la cual entre sollozos le gritó): ¿Como se te ocurre hacerte el muerto Harry Potter? sentí que me moría contigo.**

**Harry: Perdón Ginny, yo no quise hacer sufrir a nadie pero ese era el único método. **

**Ginny: No sabes lo que sentí cuando te vi ahí tendido, inerte, sentí que me moría contigo. Mi cuerpo no me respondía, fue un sentimiento que nunca creí experimentar, eres el amor de mi vida Harry y sin ti mi mundo no tiene sentido- decía mientras lagrimas corrían por su hermoso rostro. Harry simplemente la tomó entre sus brazos y la abrazó, la apretó contra su cuerpo, demostrándole que el también la amaba con todo su ser.**

**Harry: Preciosa perdóname por todo este sufrimiento, me parte el alma verte llorar, tu sabes que también te amo con todo mi ser, pero sabes que hice lo que creí mejor para todos, y además esa era la única forma de acabar con ese maldito. Ya perdimos a varios de nuestros seres queridos en esta batalla, quería terminar con ese dolor, yo no quiero que nadie mas sufra, mi amor; aunque sinceramente mucho no pude hacer, no puede evitar lo de Tonks y Lupin y menos lo de Fred- Mientras iba hablando, lágrimas corrían por su rostro.**

**Ginny (le puso un dedo sobre los labios) con su suave voz, le dijo: Mi amor te prohíbo que te sientas culpable por las muertes que ocurrieron en esta batalla. Todos los que estuvimos aquí, estuvimos por voluntad propia; todos sabíamos a lo que nos ateníamos al venir a luchar y estamos orgullosos de haberlo hecho, y Tonks, Lupin y sobre todo Fred ( el cual nombró con un gran sollozo) estarían muy enojados contigo si te sintieras culpable de sus muertes, ya que ellos lo hicieron para que todos tengamos un lugar mejor para vivir- sin mas palabras lo besó, era un beso cargado de amor, de pasión y deseo, un beso esperado por ambos y se dejaron inundar de amor con ese beso tan ansiado. Un beso que marcaría un nuevo comienzo. **

* * *

**Mientras tanto, en la Sala Común, dos personas dormían placidamente, estaban realmente extenuados tras la larga lucha. Pero poco a poco, cierto pelirrojo se empezó a despertar y trato de moverse pero sintió algo sobre el, era Herms, se la quedó mirando mientras ella dormía, estaba embelesado, no podía creer lo que unas horas antes había pasado, ella lo había besado, un beso que le llenó el alma de alegría que tanto tiempo esperó y soñó, como se lamentaba haber tardado tanto en probar esos labios, y encima ella tomó la iniciativa, pero eso no se volvería a repetirse, decidió que apenas se despertase aclararía sus sentimientos y le demostraría todo lo que la amó en silencio durante estos años, como la ama y como la seguirá amando por el resto de sus vidas, porque no le cabía duda que esa castaña era el amor de su vida y le pediría formalmente que fuese su novia, no quería pasar un segundo mas lejos de ella.**

**Fue en esos momentos en que la castaña se despertó y sus brillantes ojos avellanas se encontraron con esos azul cielo que la derretían.**

**Ron: Hola preciosa ¿dormiste bien?**

**Herms: Mejor imposible- dijo mientras que sus mejillas se ponían cada vez mas coloradas, estaban a escasos centímetros, podían sentir la respiración agitada de ambos. **

**Ron, se acerco a ella mas todavía, la tenía a pocos centímetros de su rostro, el olor de Herms lo invadía completamente. De repente algo hizo "click" en su mente, el reconocía perfectamente ese olor, era el olor del perfume que el le había regalado hace unos años, pero recién se daba cuenta que ella lo usaba, y su rostro adquirió un profundo color rojo, ya que se había dado cuenta que su poción de Amortentía olía a ella. Si, olía a su escoba, a chocolate y a Herms, esa fragancia le inundo los pulmones y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, sin duda, ya no lo podía negar, estaba profundamente enamorado de la castaña. Ella era la que lo enloquecía, la que ponía sus celos al máximo, que lo hacia rabiar consigo mismo, que lo hacia perder la cabeza, no tenía control de sus sentimientos y si, ella era la mujer de su vida. Trató de emitir algún sonido, pero su boca no lograba articular nada, estaban tan cerca el uno del otro y cuando cerraron sus ojos una voz los sacó de su mundo.**

**¡Chicos!**

**Era la señora Weasley que se acercaba a ellos. Ambos se separaron abruptamente y la Sra. Weasley se abalanzó sobre ellos y los abrazó mientras los besaba**

**Sra. Weasley: ¡Como los extrañé! nunca mas vuelvan a irse- les gritó mientras grandes lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Poco a poco se fue separando de ellos para verlos mejor y se dio cuenta que entre ellos no estaba Harry, estaba a punto de preguntar cuando el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió para dar paso a Harry y Ginny que venían abrazados. La mama de esta se abalanzó sobre ellos y también los besó y abrazó con pasión. **

**Harry y Ginny la abrazaban tratando de calmarla; una vez que lo lograron, empezaron a hablar tranquilamente y se sentaron en la sala común, mientras la Sra. Weasley seguía dando pequeños sollozos y Harry se acercó a ella**

**Harry: Yo... Este…. No se por donde empezar…… pero sinceramente quisiera pedirle perdón por lo de Fred……….. No pude protegerlo- susurró mientras una lagrima caía por su rostro.**

**Sra Weasley: (Entre sollozos) - Hijo …. No es tu culpa……. Quiero que eso te quede muy claro. Todo sabíamos a lo que nos ateníamos al venir aquí……….. no te digo que no me duela en lo mas profundo del alma, porque lo peor que le puede pasar a una madre es perder un hijo, es un dolor inexplicable, es como si te arrancaran una parte de tu ser, pero que te quede claro que tu no eres culpable de nada, en todo caso el único culpable tiene nombre, un nombre que por mucho tiempo acechó a la comunidad mágica y que hoy gracias a ti, ya no esta entre nosotros. **

**Harry abrazó a la mama de sus amigos con todas sus fuerzas diciéndole mientras lloraba: Gracias, millones de gracias, yo a usted la considero como mi segunda mamá, gracias por cuidarme siempre, te quiero mucho Molly. **

**Ella correspondió el abrazo con gran fuerza mientras decía: Yo también te considero un hijo mas Harry- y separándose de el y limpiándose las lagrimas, acotó: aunque por lo que veo, me parece que ya eres parte de la familia- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su hija, la cual se puso notablemente colorada. **

**La sra Weasley se levantó y abrazó a los cuatro antes de decir: **

**Los esperó en el Gran Comedor para comer y ultimar los detalles para la partida, todos regresaremos a la Madriguera-concluyó Molly. **

**Los cuatro asintieron conformes y se sentaron en la Sala Común, mientras la veían irse por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.**

**Ginny corto el silencio: Creo que me voy a dar una ducha, necesito limpiarme un poco, ¿me acompañas, Herms?**

**Herms asintió y se levanto de su asiento, pero antes de irse, abrió el bolsito de cuencas que de tantos apuros la había sacado y les dio ropa limpia a los chicos –creo que ustedes también necesitaran ropa limpia- y se las entrego a sus amigos -acá tengo también para nosotras ginny- y acto seguido se perdieron por las escaleras que daban a la habitación de las chicas.**

**Harry se volteó hacia Ron, el cual veía embobado como cierta castaña se perdía por las escaleras.**

**Harry: Ron, vamos a bañarnos también- pero no había reacción y no le quedo mas remedio que gritar al ver que no reaccionaba.**

**El pelirrojo giro su cabeza hacia su amigo y Harry pudo notar que estaba completamente colorado.**

**Harry: ¿Hablaste con ella? -le largo rápidamente a su amigo**

**Ron: ¿De que me hablas Harry? le dijo Ron más avergonzado todavía.**

**Harry: Vamos Ron ahora me vas a decir que no hay nada entre ustedes después de lo que vi o simplemente se besan porque si- Esto último se lo dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. El quería que su amigo le confesara lo que sentía por la castaña. – Vamos Ron somos amigos, te prometo que de aquí no sale nada, dime de una buena vez que te pasa con Herms.**

**Ron miró a su amigo profundamente a los ojos y largó un profundo suspiro, -está bien Harry, estoy profundamente enamorado de Herms, es increíble pero es así.**

**Harr: Al fin te animas a confesarlo, amigazo. Era hora que demostraras lo que sientes, aunque ella fue la que te mostró lo que siente jeje!! ……. Sin ofender amigo**

**Ron: jaja ¡Que chistosito Harry! Pero si la amo y es verdad pero tú sabes lo cerrado que soy con respecto a mis sentimientos.**

**Harry: Si, lo sé Ron, pero espera ¿todavía no hablaste con ella? Amigo, dale ¿que estas esperando? **

**Ron: Ya lo se Harry, estuve a punto de hacerlo pero mi madre entró y me cortó antes de que le pudiera decir algo. Te juro que no quiero perder un segundo mas lejos de ella, ella me da fuerzas para afrontar todo, mas con lo que se viene la voy a necesitar como a ti amigo. **

**Harry: Ron sabes que siempre voy a estar contigo, en las buenas y en las malas para eso están los amigos ¿no? Y sabes que Herms también va a estar siempre contigo. **

**Ron: Ya lo se amigo y se los agradezco infinitamente, por cierto amigo veo que tú tampoco perdiste tiempo y volviste con mi hermanita.**

**Harry asintió totalmente colorado – Que le voy a hacer amigo la amo con toda mi alma-**

**Ron: Ya lo se Harry y me alegra que lo hallas hecho en estos momentos, ella te necesita mucho y además, quien mejor como cuñado que tu, mi amigo del alma; pero a parte de eso y como buen hermano que cuida de su hermana te advierto que si la lastimas te la veras con la furia Weasley.**

**Harry: Gracias Ron y eso no lo tienes ni que decir, jamás lastimaría a tu hermana, la amo demasiado y cambiando de tema ponte las pilas con Herms, esta vez no la dejes escapar, pero también te advierto que si me entero que la haces sufrir tu conocerás la furia Potter. **

**Ambos amigos no se pudieron contener más y largaron una gran carcajada la cual cesó al cabo de un rato y simplemente se abrazaron, eran grandes amigos y a pesar de las peleas o diferencias que tuvieran sabían que se tenían el uno al otro, eran más que amigos eran hermanos. Luego de separarse se fueron a duchar. **

**Un largo camino les quedaba por recorrer todavía. **

* * *

**Mientras tanto las chicas entraban en las habitaciones, Herms recorría la habitación observando cada detalle, como había extrañado la escuela, Ginny la observaba y de repente la saco de sus pensamientos.**

**Ginny: Herms, amiga me vas a decir que pasa con mi hermanito o voy a tener que preguntarle directamente a el - Herms se giró en sus talones totalmente colorada. **

**Herms: Perdón ¿tú que sabes? -le dijo tímidamente a su amiga.**

**Ginny: Vamos amiga, se les ve en la cara. Además un pajarito me contó algo sobre que alguien se le lanzó y le partió la boca de un beso a mi hermanito y me parece que esa chica eras tu amiga, jejeje!!**

**Herms estaba roja a más no poder y terminó confesando – si, está bien, estoy enamorada de tu hermano, lo amo ¿ok? ¿Estás contenta?- trató de decirlo media enojada pero sinceramente no pudo.**

**Ginny se lanzó sobre la castaña -claro que estoy contenta amiga, quien mejor que tu para mi hermanito, no quiero a otra como cuñada; tu eres lo mejor para el y es hora que alguno de los dos tomara la iniciativa, ya había apuestas sobre ustedes jejee!!**

**Herms: ¡Ginny!**

**Ginny: Pero si es verdad, era más que obvio que los dos se querían, pero como ambos son tan tercos como una mula, ninguno de los dos daba el primer paso, pero me enorgullece que lo hicieras tú.**

**Herms: Si pero yo la verdad no sé si tu hermano siente lo mismo por mí- dijo con un deje de tristeza.**

**Ginny: Obvio que mi hermano siente lo mismo por ti, eso no lo dudes nunca amiga, ya verás como se pone las pilas y se te declara, si no ya me encargaré yo misma de que reaccione porque tu eres una excelente persona y no acepto otra cuñada que no seas tu.**

**Herms: Ojalá tu hermano me quiera un poco de lo que yo lo quiero, sería la persona más feliz del mundo. Pero el tiempo lo dirá ¿no? Por cierto veo que tu y Harry se arreglaron, me alegró mucho por ti amiga, no sabes como sufrió estando lejos de ti, siempre te buscaba en su mapa solo para ver tu nombre y comprobar que estabas bien, porque el durante este tiempo no dejo de amarte ni un solo segundo.**

**Ginny: Ya lo se amiga y yo tampoco dejé de amarlo ni un solo segundo, lo amé desde el primer momento en que lo vi; el me hace sentir completa, lo amo con toda mi alma y de ahora en adelanta no permitiré que nada nos separe. **

**Dicho esto ambas amigas se abrazaron, se querían mucho y se habían extrañado, luego de ese momento sentimental se fueron a bañar.**

**Los cuatro necesitaban un baño relajante para aclara sus ideas y poder poner sus pensamientos en el futuro. Un largo y hermoso futuro los esperaba. **


	2. Ya no puedo negarlo mas!

GRACIAS POR LAS SUGERENCIAS DE TODOS TRATO DE MEJORAR ... GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!

**Capitulo 2**

**La ducha y el descanso había sido reparador, el cuerpo se les había relajado, al igual que sus mentes, la adrenalina que brotaba por sus venas también se había relajado, los chicos se cambiaron y bajaron a la sala común, y se dispusieron a esperar a las chicas, aunque no fue por mucho tiempo ya que a los 10 minutos, las dos chicas bajaban la escalera hablando animosamente. Ginny se fue sobre Harry y lo beso con pasión, a lo cual el ojiverde respondió encantado, se amaban con locura y nada los separaría de nuevo. Por otro lado Herms y Ron se miraban, sin poder articular palabra, pero a veces un gesto vale más que mil palabras Ron le tendió la mano, la cual Herms acepto gustosa, ambos estaban sumamente nerviosos y en sus caras se reflejaba el amor que se tenían el uno por el otro, Harry corto el hechizo y los encamino al gran comedor, donde una suculenta comida los esperaba. **

**Al llegar, se encontraron con casi toda la familia Weasley, solo faltaban el padre de Ron, Bill y Charlie, estos se habían ido con hagrid, a ultimar los detalles para los entierros. Los chicos se sentaron a la mesa, saludaron a los presentes y empezaron a desayunar, tanto Harry, como Ron y Herms, devoraban la comida, hacía tanto que no comían algo tan rico, va hacían mucho que no comían comida en todo el sentido de la palabra. Todos los miraban admirados. Pero el exquisito manjar fue interrumpido por la llegada de Kingle (perdón si lo escribo mal jaja), el auror, el cual fue elegido ministro de magia temporario. Se acerco hacia la mesa, y le pidió a Harry, Ron y Herms si podía hablar con ellos unas palabras, los chicos asintieron y se fueron con el hacía los jardines del colegio. Todavía demostraban fragmento de la feroz batalla que se había llevado a cavo. Los cuatro caminaban por los frondosos jardines, hasta que el auror se detuvo.**

**Kingle: Antes que nada chicos, quiero agradecer infinitamente todo lo que hicieron, porque se que la misión que les encomendó Dumbeldor no fue fácil, me imagino que tuvieron que superar miles de obstáculos, pero por lo visto lograron su objetivo y déjenme decirle que toda la comunidad mágica estará eternamente agradecida. **

**Harry: -Gracias Sr. ministro, pero nosotros solos no peleamos esta batalla, tuvimos ayuda de sobra y si varios obstáculos que superar, pero sinceramente estoy agradecido de contar con gente que me quiere y me ayudo a superar los mismos.**

**Kingle: -Por favor Harry, llámame por mi nombre, pero aun así ante la comunidad mágica son los héroes que nos libraron del mago mas tenebroso de la historia y por lo tanto venia a informales además de agradecerles infinitamente, que los tres son merecedores de la orden de Merlin en primer grado, este es el mayor reconocimiento que se da a las personas que hicieron posible la paz del mundo mágico. Por con siguiente ustedes tres son merecedores de este premio que además viene acompañado de una suculenta recompensa que se que aprovecharan. **

**Los tres estaban atónitos no lo podían creer.**

**Harry: Pero Kingle no necesitamos que nos reconozcan nada, nosotros ….**

**Pero el Auror no lo dejo continuar, por favor Harry, chicos a los tres se los dijo ustedes son los héroes en esta historia, y todos nos sentimos felices de ayudarlos en la batalla y todos dimos lo mejor de nosotros, pero si ustedes no hubieran hecho lo que fueron a hacer jamás podríamos tener la paz que hoy tenemos, a si que no les queda de otra manera que aceptar este reconocimiento, y como no hay mas que decir me despido, creo que tienen muchas cosas que hacer.-**

**Pero Herms, le pidió un segundo, tenia que pedirle un gran favor a Kingle, pero para eso le tendría que contar lo que había hecho con sus padres, Ron noto los nervios de la castaña y se acerco a ella y la tomo de la mano.**

**Herms: - Sr. ministro, se que es mucho pedir, pero necesito pedirle un favor, se que lo que le voy a contar, no va a estar bien visto, pero hice lo que considere mejor para mis padres, para mi era muy importante la seguridad de ellos-, lagrimas corrían por su rostro, por lo que Ron apretó mas fuerte su mano, demostrándole que el estaba ahí para ella. – y simplemente largo todo lo que había hecho, -Yo les borre la memoria a mis padres, y los mande a vivir a Australia, y no recuerdan que tienen una hija, y me preguntaba si podría darme permiso para ir a buscarlos, tengo que encontrarlos-**

**El auror la miraba seriamente, pero con un dejo de tristeza, y se aclaro la garganta para hablar.**

**Kingle: Hermione, se que la seguridad de tus padres era muy importante para ti, no estoy de acuerdo con los métodos que empleaste, pero se que te sentías sin salida, quédate tranquila ya enviaré una brigada de aurores para que busquen a tus padres y le devuelvan la memoria, no te preocupes. Pero por lo tanto vuelve a la Madriguera con tus amigos, todavía no estamos totalmente tranquilos, y te prometo que en cuanto sepa algo, te avisare. Prometo tenerte informada. Bueno ahora si me despido nos vemos en los funerales y algunos días después, iré a visitarlos a la Madriguera, adiós chicos. **

**Kingle dio media vuelta, y se retiro ondeando su capa negra de auror, los chicos quedaron en un increíble silencio. El cual fue roto por Ron**

**Ron: Gua, es increíble, no lo puedo creer.**

**Herms: Si yo tampoco. Pero la verdad no me importa tanto, lo que me importa es que encuentre rápido a mis padres, los extraño mucho.**

**Harry: Quédate tranquila Herms, pronto los encontraran no te preocupes, y dicho esto mientras se fue acercaba a Ron, y le susurro en el oído, aprovecha esta oportunidad amigo tu puedes, y sin mas se despidió de sus amigos alejando que iba a buscar a Ginny y los dejo solos en medio de los jardines del colegio. **

**Ambos seguían tomados de la mano, y sus rostros estaban completamente rojos. Veían como Harry se perdía entre los árboles, y el silencio rondaba el ambiente. Pero Ron se armo de valor, inspiro profundo para tomar coraje y le pregunto a Herms si quería dar una vuelta por el jardín. La chica acepto encantada. Y tomados de la mano emprendieron una caminata que marcaría el principio de algo nuevo. Algo que con tantas ansias deseaban ambos, comenzarían su historia de amor. **

**Llevaban un buen rato caminando, mirando cada uno en direcciones contrarias, pero sin soltarse de las manos, hasta que pararon frente al imponente lago del colegio.**

**Ron: -Te parece Herms, que nos sentemos un rato aquí. El chico no podía más con sus nervios.**

**Herms: -Si esta bien. Ella también temblaba de pies a cabeza.**

**La tarde ya se estaba poniendo, se podía observar como el sol se empezaba a perder en el lago, el cual brindaba un Hermoso espectáculo. Haciendo que el cielo muestre una gama de colores, que lo hacían más hermoso de lo que es.**

**Ron: - ¿Estas bien? Se animo a preguntar el pelirrojo quería empezar la conversación pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.**

**Herms: Si Ron gracias, siempre que estoy contigo estoy bien y ¿tu como te sientes? Esto lo dijo muy abochornada. No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo pero no podía seguir negando sus sentimientos.**

**Ron: - La verdad no se que sentir, tengo una mezcla de sentimientos, aunque triste por las perdidas en la batalla, especialmente la de Fred, (mientras decía esto una lagrima corría por su rostro), se que estando a tu lado voy a poder salir adelante, tu me das la fuerza que no tengo, (no permitiría perderla, casi le pasa una vez, y desde ese momento se dispuso a no estar un segundo mas lejos de ella y armándose de valor lo dijo). - yo te quiero mucho ¿lo sabes?**

**Herms: - Ron siempre voy a estar a tu lado, y si se que me quieres tu sabes que yo te quiero también ¿no?**

**Ron se acomodo mejor frente a ella, acercándose un poco mas al rostro de la persona que había amado, y ama en silencio desde hacía tanto tiempo, puso su mano en su mejilla y suspiro, para demostrarle su profundo amor**

**Ron: Si lo se, y ahora estoy mas que seguro, que quiero estar contigo siempre, porque ahora se que quererte es poco, yo te amo con todo mi ser Hermione, quiero estar siempre contigo, no se como pude ser tan tonto, como pude estar tan ciego para darme cuenta cuanto te amo; porque soy un terco, un celoso, un impulsivo que no mide las consecuencia de sus actos, un lento en aceptar sus sentimientos, lo único que hacia bien era hacerte enojar y hasta incluso llorar, y eso me partía el alma, no quería reconocer que estaba locamente enamorado de ti, me morí de los celos cuando te veía con Krum en la fiesta de navidad, estabas tan hermosa pero no eras mía, y todo por culpa de mi terquedad, de mi orgullo, y peor cuando los abandoné, te deje sola y tu me suplicaste que no lo hiciera, que no te dejara y lo hice, otra vez mis estupidos celos y mi terquedad, me vencieron, y después sentí que me moría en vida, no pude protegerte de los ataques de la maldita bruja, tus gritos me partían el corazón, el alma, y yo no podía hacer nada. Pero finalmente pudimos salir de todo y por eso no quiero perder un segundo mas de mi vida, mi vida no existe si no esta a mi lado, te amo, Herms, y quiero que tu completes mi vida, quiero que me ayudes a ser mejor persona, a no ser tan terco y celoso, aunque te advierto es una tarea bastante difícil, pero por todas las razones que te di se que no puedo estar sin ti – Mi amor ¿quieres ser mi novia oficialmente?**

**Por el rostro de la castaña caían lagrimas pero no de tristeza, estas eran de alegría, al fin el pelirrojo le había demostrado sus sentimientos, que ella nunca llego a pensar que el podría amarla de esa forma.**

**Herms: Yo también te amo Ron, con todo mi ser, yo tampoco me quiero separar de ti, no podría estar lejos de ti, ya no. Tu completas mi vida, y yo también soy terca, yo tampoco podía reconocer cuanto te amaba, me parecía imposible que alguien como tu se fijé en mi, me sentía poca cosa, un chica que solo se apasiona por estudiar, como alguien como tu se podría fijar en mi, en un principio te soy sincera pensé que había cierta chispa, pero cuando te vi con Lavender mi corazón se rompió en pedazos y deje de hacerme ilusiones tontas, tu jamás te fijarías en mi, yo era tu amiga la inteligente, la que trataba de ayudarte en todo lo que podía, la que se moría de celos cuando te veía besándote con lavender, y cuando casi te matan sentí que me moría, habíamos estado paliados tanto tiempo, y no te quería perder por nada en el mundo, y por favor no te culpes por lo de la mansión Malfoy, mi amor, yo escuchaba como me llamabas a gritos y eso era lo me daba fuerza para aguantar todo lo que me estaba asiendo esa maldita bruja, tu me diste la fuerza para salir adelante, y después ya no me pude contener si íbamos a morir no lo iba a ser sin probar tus besos, quería aunque sea probar una sola ves tus labios, y sin más te bese, y con todo esto lo que quiero decir, es que si Ron, quiero ser tu novia oficialmente, quiero estar siempre junto a ti y no separarme jamás, quiero que entre los 2 nos hagamos mejores personas, quiero seguir probando esos labios que me vuelven loca. Y sin más Herms acorto un poco más la distancia entre ambos.**

**Ron: Me vuelves loco Hermione Jane Granger y sin más termino con la pequeña distancia que les restaba y la beso- **

**Ese beso estaba cargado de pasión, de deseo, pero por sobre todas las cosas estaba cargado de AMOR, en un principio fue fuerte de necesidad pero luego se fue haciendo despacio, necesitaban acostumbrarse a la boca del otro, reconocerse, explorarse, para luego abrir sus labios un poco mas para dar paso a sus lenguas, embriagarse de sus aromas, y luego separarse para poder volver a respirar, ya que les faltaba el aire, aunque sinceramente era un beso que no querían cortar. **

**Se miraron un largo rato a los ojos, Ron acariciaba el rostro de Herms ahora su novia, su amor, y ella hacia lo mismo, querían recordar ese momento por el resto de sus vidas, y así lo harían Luego se recostaron sobre el frondoso árbol que había frente al lago, Ron envolvía a Herms en sus brazos, no quería dejarla ir y ella se recostó tranquilamente en el pecho del que ahora era su novio, cada tanto Ron le arrebata un beso, el cual ella le correspondía gustosa esos labios la volvían loca y ahí se perdieron del mundo viendo la caída del atardecer. **

* * *

**Luego de un largo tiempo, decidieron volver al castillo, de ahora en adelante tendrían muchos mas atardeces para disfrutar en más toda una vida por delante. Se levantaron, se abrazaron, se besaron, y tomados de la mano emprendieron la vuelta al colegio. Al llegar al gran comedor se encontraron con todos los Weasley y Harry, todos estaban cenando, a lo cual ambos se acercaron a la mesa y se sentaron uno al lado del otro, todos los miraban en silencio, hasta que cierta pelirroja lo corto.**

**Ginny: -Y van a decirnos donde estuvieron todo este tiempo, o tendremos que utilizar otros métodos.**

**Ron y Herms se miraron y simplemente se besaron delante de todos, dejando a todos asombrados. **

**Ron: -Eso responde tu pregunta hermanita, o necesitas que te cuente algo más.**

**Ginny: -No hermanito con eso me basta y me sobra, y me alegra mucho que al fin los 2 estén juntos, y que hayan dejado de lado la terquedad de ambos. Con una gran sonrisa se acerco a su hermano y lo abrazo. Ron le correspondió el abrazo y también le dio un pequeño beso a su hermanita. Luego todos los Weasley y Harry felicitaban a la nueva pareja. **

**Luego de dos días todo estaba dispuesto para que volvieran a la Madriguera, esa misma tarde luego de los funerales se irían del colegio hacia su tan ansiado hogar**

**El día estaba nublado, una brisa fría recorría el ambiente de tristeza que rodeaba el colegio, todos estaba en los jardines del colegio, frente a las tumbas hechas por los miembros del ministerios y frente a hechos también estaba el mismo hombrecito que había auspiciado el funeral de Dumbeldor y la unión de Bill y Fleur. La ceremonia fue corta, todos estaban sumidos en un profunda tristeza, el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley lloraban horrores, el Sr. Weasley abrazaba fuertemente a su esposa, Fleur abrazaba a Bill parecía un niño pequeño, pero ella le brindaba todo su amor para afrontar esta situación al igual que Herms apoyaba a Ron y Harry a Ginny. Pero el que mas preocupaba era George, Charlie a pesar de su tristeza estaba con el lo abrazaba, pero el gemelo parecía en otro mundo, una vez concluida la ceremonia Harry se acerco a la tumba de Tonk y Lupin, y arrodillándose frente a ellas prometió que si ahijado, el hijo de ambos, jamás le faltaría nada, el haría todo lo que esta en sus manos para que sea feliz, jamás le faltara nada y que lo cuidaría con su vida eso se los juro. Cuando se incorporo vio a Andromeda la mama de Tonks, sigilosamente se acerco a ella y le pregunto si podían hablar, a lo cual la mujer asintió.**

**Andromeda: Harry, cariño no hace falta que me digas nada, se que hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tus manos, pero ellos lucharon hasta el final, para darle a su hijo un lugar mejor, y se que junto aremos un excelente hombre, del cual sus padres estarán sumamente orgullosos**

**Harry: Gracias Andromeda, te lo agradezco profundamente, y tenlo por seguro que a Teddy jamás le faltara nada, siempre tendrá a su padrino para lo que necesite.**

**Andromeda: Ya lo se Harry, no tienes ni que decirlo, y de mas esta decirte que cuando te sientas listo, puedes venir a verlo, envíame un lechuza y avísame siempre serás bienvenido en mi casa. Sin mas lo beso y se despidió de el. **

**Una vez terminado el funeral, los Weasley junto a Herms y Harry se agruparon para volver a la madriguera. De ahora en adelante tendrían una larga vida para disfrutar sin preocupaciones. Una vida que irían haciendo con el amor que se tenían los unos a los otros y sin más con un plaf!! Todos desaparecieron. **

**

* * *

**

**El tiempo pasó, les recobraron la memoria a los papas de Herms, los cuales volvieron a Londres, pero por un tiempo se tendrían que quedar en un casa dada por el ministerio, ya que la casa de la castaña se notaba que había sido revisada, y había mucho para limpiar. Pero todos poniendo de su ayuda en poco tiempo ambas casas quedarían en perfectas condiciones. **

**Herms hablo con sus padres y les explico que lo había hecho para que estuvieran a salvo y luego de una larga reprimenda, llanto y alegría al mismo tiempo, lograron volver a la tranquilidad. La castaña se fue con sus padres cosa que puso triste a Ron, pero ella venia todos los días a visitarlo. Y su relación iba mejor que nunca tenían tanto amor para demostrarse, tanto tiempo habían tardado en estar junto que cada minuto que estaban junto lo disfrutaban al máximo.**

**Por su parte Harry no perdió mucho tiempo y le escribió a Andromeda para ir a visitar a si ahijado, era un niño encantador. Harry lo visitaba bastante seguido casi siempre lo hacía en compañía de su novia Ginny. Teddy al verlos, no le daban las manos, se desesperaba cada vez que veía a su padrino y a su novia, los momentos eran mágicos. Ese niño era su debilidad. Una vez Andromeda lo había retado, ya que el le regalo a Teddy una pequeña escoba de juguete, pero luego la termino aceptando, al niño le encantaba, pero su abuela se volvía loco persiguiéndolo por la casa. **

**Harry no podía ser mas feliz, tenia a su lado a la mujer que amaba y una familia que aunque no era la suya lo quería como un hijo mas y además un ahijado que era su perdición, mas no le podía pedir a la vida. **

* * *

**Una mañana herms estaba por irse a la Madriguera, cuando sintió un dolor muy intenso en el cuello, era insoportable como si le quemara, su madre al verla se asusto,**

**Sra. Granger:- Hija estas bien, te sientes bien.**

**Herms:- Si mamá no te preocupes, solo es un mareo, quédate tranquila ya estoy bien, y poniendo la mejor cara se despidió de su madre. No quería preocuparla por nada, ella pensaba que era secuela de la cortada. Y sin mas se fue a la chimenea, sintiendo todavía un poco de dolor, al llegar se encontró con Ginny, que al verle la cara de la castaña se acerco asustada**

**Ginny: ¿Estas bien Herms? le interrogo la pelirroja**

**Herms: Si amiga no pasa nada, es que estoy un poco mareada por el viaje en chimenea lo odio, y cambiando de tema rápidamente le pregunto – y nuestros queridos novios ¿donde andan?**

**Ginny: - Donde mas pueden estar esos dos, durmiendo. Que te parece amiga mía si vamos a despertarlos, le dijo mientras la miraba picaronamente**

**Herms asintió y las dos se encaminaron a la habitación de Ron, la cual compartía como siempre con Harry, entraron muy despacio para que no las notaran cada una se acerco a su novio. Y sin más empezaron a hacerles cosquillas, los chicos no tardaron en reaccionar, y les siguieron el juego. En el cual terminar siendo ellas las perdedoras, ya que los chicos las atraparon y las atacaron a cosquillas.**

**Luego de la agotadora guerra de cosquillas, bajaron a desayunar, Herms se puso a leer el profeta, mientras los otros tres se pusieron a hablar de quidich, cuando de repente una lechuza entro por la ventana, Ron se levanto a recoger la carta que esta traía, **

**Ron: Son para nosotros, aclaro el pelirrojo, pero al leer el remitente su cara se congelo, no lo puedo creer son del colegio, y acto seguido les entregó las cartas a sus amigos, y cada uno leyó su respectiva carta**

**Estas les informaban que el colegio abrirá sus puertas de nuevo y que si deseaban terminar su último año lo podrían hacer. El silencio inundo la cocina, hasta que Herms interrumpió el silencio **

**Herms: - Y a ustedes que les parece, mirando alternativamente a los chicos, **

**Harry: a mi me parece, buena idea, estaría bueno volver o no??**

**Ron se inclino un poco en su asiento, y finalmente les dijo – y bueno si no hay mas remedio, y además miremos el lado bueno Ginny estará con nosotros. **

**Ginny: Es verdad, aremos todos juntos el ultimo año!! Genial!**

**Bueno entonces volvemos al colegio aceptaron los cuatro. Justo en ese momento la Sra. Weasly entraba en la cocina, y les interrogo sobre que era ese alboroto**

**Sra. Weasley: Que acaban de decir, volverán al colegio, **

**Ginny: Si mamá nos acaban de enviar las cartas**

**Sra. Weasley: -Que bueno chicos, mientras les decía esto lloraba de alegría. **

**Ron: Bueno mamá pero ahora disfrutemos lo que nos queda de vacaciones. **

**--**

**El resto de la tarde trascurrió tranquilamente a pesar de que todos en la Madriguera estaban revolucionados con la enorme noticia que el matrimonio de Bill y Fleur había lanzado la noche anterior, estos dos serian padres, por consiguiente estaban preparando todo para celebrar la noticia con una gran cena, y además para celebrar el nuevo cargo del Sr. Weasley al cual habían ascendido como también los premios que recibieron los chicos, ya que no todos los días se recibe un medalla de esas características. Las parejas estaban a pleno romance, la Sra. Weasley estaba contenta de ver a sus hijos tan felices, pero no todos estaban iguales, aunque el ponía lo mejor de si, George parecía no encontrar su rumbo, el trataba de poner la mejor cara ante su familia, pero la Sra. Weasley conocía muy bien a su hijo, ella sabia como lloraba su hijo por las noches y los esfuerzos que hacía, por reponerse.**

**La noche fue llegando y los invitados empezaron a caer, y la casa quedo tan llena como en las reuniones de la orden, solo que esta vez se juntaban para un festejo y no para armar planes para una guerra. La velada transcurrió sin ningún inconveniente.**

**La Sra. Weasley con la ayuda de Ginny y Herms habían hecho una exquisita comida, la cual fue alagada por toda la comitiva, todos celebraron hasta altas horas de la noche, Harry y los chicos estaban muy contento de volver a ver a Luna, a Nevile y Hagrid. Neville se notaba que había madurado mucho, aunque Luna seguía como siempre con sus historias sobre los narclets (no se como se escribe jejej!!) Aunque de tonta no tenia nada, ella era muy directa hacia las personas y los leía a la perfección, siempre daba en el clavo con sus acotaciones... los dos chicos irradiaban felicidad y como no iba a ser así, estaban juntos a sus amigos, sus verdaderos amigos. Los chicos reían, se destornillaban recordando viejas anécdotas, todo era perfecto, y mas aun porque esa misma mañana habían recibido las cartas del colegio, el cual los invitaba a cursar el ultimo año de colegio, y encima de todo Ginny cursaría con ellos, ya que le dieron por aprobado el año anterior. Todo era tranquilidad, a pesar de la tristeza que todavía tenían en el corazón por la perdida de sus seres queridos, tenían por delante un largo camino por recorrer. En la vida siempre hay traspiés, lo importe es saber reponerse y volver a empezar aunque cueste. Y todos juntos, con el cariño que se tenían los unos a los otros, saldrían adelante.**


	3. empezar de nuevo

ESPERO LES GUSTE !!

**Capitulo 3**

**Un nuevo día, daba comienzo a un sin fin de cosas nuevas, y nuestros amigos no desperdiciarían ni un segundo de la vida, la vivirían a pleno. **

**Esa mañana, hacia un día espectacular, eran unas vacaciones de verano espectaculares, los cuatro amigos dormían tranquilamente, debido a que anoche estuvieron hasta altas horas, celebrando y festejando junto a sus seres queridos, por consiguiente la Sra. Weasley dejo a los chicos dormir hasta tarde.**

**Ron y Harry dormían profundamente, hasta que cierto olorcito inundo el ambiente, sin duda la comida de Moly era la mejor del mundo, y por sobre todo era la mejor para el estomago de Ron. El olor se fue colando por la habitación haciendo que el pelirrojo, se empezara a despertar, sin duda era un gran afrodisíaco para el, porque despertar a Ron es un trabajo insalubre, como le cuesta despejarse de las sabanas, pero el olor de la comida de su mamá hacia milagros. Ron se levanto rápidamente haciendo un gran alboroto para cambiarse, con lo cual despertó también a su amigo Harry, al cual no le quedo mas remedio que levantarse también y salir en busca de tan rico aroma.**

**Por su parte la chicas también dormían, hasta que cierto golpe en la ventana las saco de sus bellos sueños, Herms, que se había quedado a dormir a causa de que la fiesta termino a altas horas, era la que estaba más cerca de la ventana, por consiguiente se levanto a abrirla y a recibir a la lechuza que golpeaba con tanta insistencia, tomo a la lechuza y le retiro la carta que traía en la pata, mientras tanto Ginny también se había despertado con el ruido de la ventana, y esta se desperezaba tranquilamente en su cama**

**Ginny: ¿De quien es la carta Herms? Le pregunto la pelirroja frotándose los ojos.**

**Herms: De Luna, quiere saber si queremos ir esta tarde con ella y Neville a comprar los libros para el colegio, y de paso ir a pasear por el callejón diagon. - A ti ¿que te parece?**

**Ginny: Por mi genial, pero le tendríamos que preguntar a los chicos, que tal si nos cambiamos, bajamos y les consultamos así le respondemos a luna.**

**Herms: me parece genial amiga, cambiémonos ya para salir.**

**Un rato después las chicas bajaron la escalera a gran velocidad, estaban perfectamente arregladas, y se dirigieron a la cocina, ahí encontraron a Harry y sobre todo a Ron asediando la comida de Moly.**

**Las chicas se acercaron y saludaron a Moly y a sus novios, y se pusieron a contarles lo de la carta que Luna les había mandado**

**Por nosotros todo bien- respondieron ambos chicos**

**Ginny: Mamá podemos ir, te prometo que volvemos temprano, si por favor.**

**Sra. Weasley: Bueno esta bien, pueden ir, pero a las 8 a mas tardar los quiero acá, entendido.**

**Gracias,- le agradecieron los cuatro a la Sra. Weasley. **

**Ginny subió a su cuarto a responderle a Luna que los esperaban a las 2 de la tarde en la entrada del callejón Diagon y los chicos subieron a arreglarse. **

**Luego bajaron almorzaron y salieron rumbo al callejón Diagon a través de la red flu, al instante aparecieron en la entrada del mismo. Y ahí ya estaban Neville y Luna esperándolos.**

**Hola,- saludaron los cuatro a sus amigos a sus dos amigos**

**Herms: Entramos chicos,**

**Y los demás asintieron. Herms golpeo con si varita los ladrillos que daban acceso al callejón y al cabo de un instante les mostró el hermoso callejón lleno de magia. Los chicos empezaron a caminar, tenían muchas cosas para comprar, sobre todo Herms que era la que hacia más materias. La tarde paso volando, entre charlas, risas, pequeños besos por parte de las parejas, hasta se encontraron con algunos de sus ex compañeros de colegio, como por ejemplo Seamos Finigan y Dean Tomas, este ultimo les volvió a agradecer a los chicos por rescatarlo, les estaría eternamente agradecido. Se divirtieron como hacia tiempo no lo hacían, al cavo de un rato Luna y Neville se disculparon pero tenían que volver a sus casas y prometieron verse en unas semanas en la estación para el retorno a clases, aunque se escribirían para mantenerse en contacto.**

**Siguieron caminando un rato más todavía les quedaba un poco de tiempo, todo iba muy bien hasta que se detuvieron al pasar por la tienda de los hermanos Weasley, Ron y Ginny se miraron con tristeza, y tanto Herms como Harry instintivamente apretaron las manos de sus parejas, y un silencio inundo el ambiente, el cual fue roto por el pelirrojo.**

**Ron: Como me gustaría ver a George como era antes, saben aunque el se haga el fuerte, yo no le creo, como me gustaría que por lo menos se animara a reabrir el negocio, el otro día se lo propuse con Ginny y terminamos peleando con el, se nota que no tenia valor para volver sin nuestro hermano, además esta encerrado en si mismo, y ronda por la casa, como un alma en pena, la verdad ya no se que hacer,**

**Harry: que te parece amigo si le proponemos a tu hermano arreglar el negocio, y si el después tiene ganas lo puede reabrir.**

**Ginny: No es mala idea mi amor, total con proponérselo no perdemos nada no?**

**Los chicos pensaron la mejor forma de proponerle a George la idea y sin más se encaminaron de regreso a la madriguera.**

* * *

**Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando llegaron, Molly que estaba preparando la cena, los asfixiaba a preguntas**

**Sra. Weasley: Que bueno que llegaron chicos y cuéntenme ¿Como la pasaron?, ¿Consiguieron todas las cosas para el nuevo año escolar?**

**A lo cual al unísono respondieron genial.**

**Ginny: Si mamá quédate tranquila ya tenemos todo lo necesario para la escuela, no te preocupes**

**Sra. Weasley: Me alegro que la haya pasado bien, y bueno ahora prepárense que la cena estará en unos minutos**

**Luego de una suculenta cena, mientras las chicas ayudaban a limpiar, los chicos decidieron hablar con George, habían decidido que los chicos le hablaran sin falta. Lo buscaron un buen rato por la casa, ya que luego de la cena se había desaparecido y nadie había visto hacia donde fue, registraron la casa y no lo encontraron por consiguiente salieron al jardín, luego de una pequeña caminata, lo encontraron en un rincón oscuro del jardín,**

**Se acercaron muy despacio, pero al verlo ahí con la mirada perdida, Ron le pidió a Harry que los dejara solo, el lo iba hacer reaccionar**

**Harry: Estas seguro le interrogo su amigo.**

**Ron: Si no te preocupes todo estará bien. **

**Acto seguido el moreno le dio una palmada de apoyo en el hombro, se dio media vuelta, y se regreso a la Madriguera.**

**Ron por su parte se sentó junto a el y el silencio reinaba el ambiente, hasta que Ron no aguanto más**

**Ron: George hermano mírame le pidió. George levanto la mirada, un mirada que refleja sufrimiento, tristeza, estaba destrozado.**

**George: Ron se lo que intentas hacer, pero no puedo por favor déjame solo.**

**Ron: Hermano tu sabes todo lo que yo te quiero, mi familia es lo que mas amo en este mundo, y se me parte el corazón verte como alma en pena, yo se que extrañas a Fred, el también era mi hermano y lo extraño horrores pero a vos te parece que el nos quisiera ver triste, llorando por los rincones su muerte, me parece que no, a el le hubiese gustado que sigamos con nuestras vidas. Por favor George ya perdí un hermano, no quiero perder otro, por favor reacciona.**

**George: Levanto otra vez la mirada hacía su hermano, su ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar y las lágrimas inundaban su rostro. – Ya lo se Ron, pero lo extraño demasiado, yo se que todos ustedes me quieren, y que también lo extrañan a el, pero nosotros dos éramos mas que hermanos, no se como explicarlo, y no puedo sacar este dolor de mi corazón, y mas me duele verme en el espejo, es verlo a el, es muy triste no lo resisto Ron, no puedo mas con este dolor.**

**Ron abrazo a su hermano, y le pidió que largara todo el dolor que tenia, el siempre iba a estar ahí, al cavo de un rato George se separo y se limpio las lagrimas con el puño de su buzo.**

**Ron: - Por favor George, déjame ayudarte, no pretendo ocupar el lugar de Fred ni muchos menos, el siempre va a estar con nosotros, jamás nos olvidaremos de el, de eso que no te quepa la menos duda, pero me gustaría que confiaras en mi, acá estoy yo para apoyarte, ya veras como salimos adelante, todo mejorara, yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado hermano. Yo y toda la familia que te ama infinitamente.**

**George: -Gracias Hermanito, le decía mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas. –Veo que Herms hace una buena influencia en ti.**

**Ron: (el pelirrojo sonrio) - Si necesitas que sea tu objetivo para los chistes, encantado, prometo no enojarme con solo harte sonreír. **

**George se acerco y volvió a abrazar a Ron, y a agradecerle por estar ahí apoyándolo. **

**Luego de ese fuerte abrazo ambos hermanos se levantaron, pero antes de ir hacia la casa, ron tenia que plantear la idea a su hermano**

**Ron: George antes de que volvamos a casa, te quiero proponer algo, solo si tu estas de acuerdo la vamos a poder llevar acavo. **

**George: Larga Ron, que no tengo todo el día, le exigió su hermano**

**Ron: Esta bien no te alteres ahí te cuento, resulta que a los chicos y a mi se nos ocurrió, que deberías volver abrir tu tienda, pero se que me diras que no estas preparado pero he aquí la idea que se nos ocurrio que te parece si con los chicos limpiamos el negocio, y en mas cuando tu quieras puedes venir y mandonearnos, te prometo no objetar ninguna de tus ordenes.**

**Al fin Ron pudo ver una leve sonrisa en la cara de su hermano, el cual termino diciéndole que lo pensaría.**

**Finalmente los pelirrojos se miraron y se abrazaron con mucha fuerza otra vez, al separarse Ron lo miro y le dijo -te quiero hermano y siempre voy a estar a tu lado no lo olvides.**

**George: - le respondió con una sonrisa y un gracias. Luego se levantaron y volvieron al calor del hogar.**

**Harry y Ron jugaban ajedrez, mientras Ginny y Herms charlaban tomando un te, cuando se percataron que estaban solos, ya todo se habían retirado a dormir, las chicas se acercaron a los chicos, y el pelirrojo prosiguió a contarles lo que había hablado con su hermano. Luego acordaron que mañana mismo empezarían con el plan para volver a convertir el negocio Weasley en la mejor negocio de surtilegios. Además tendrían que apresurarse ya que pronto regresarían a la escuela.**

**Los chicos se levantaron muy temprano, y desayunaron rápidamente, y se dieron paso hacia el callejón diagon solo que antes le tuvieron que explicar brevemente a Molly, la cual llorara de felicidad y tristeza a la vez. **

**Estaban parados en la puerta, Ron titubeaba, la llave temblaba en su mano, George se la había dado ayer luego de la charla, pero finalmente tomo el coraje y abrió la puerta.**

**Al entrar notaron que todo estaba revuelto, las estanterías caídas, y varias telarañas recorrían el lugar. Ninguno reaccionaba, Harry sentía un nudo en la garganta que le cortaba la respiración. **

**Pero la vos de Ginny lo saco de su mundo - y bueno manos a la obra esto no se va a arreglar por si solo- como le encantaba la valentía de su pelirroja.**

**Sin más se pusieron a limpiar, se notaba que habían salido con desesperación de aquel lugar y que además había sido revuelto, todo trascurría normalmente, los chicos limpiaban a fondo el lugar, la verdad había mucho por hacer pero se la estaban arreglando bastante bien, hasta que Harry pego un pequeño grito, los chicos se acercaron hasta el con las varitas en alto, pero el chico los calmo, solo se había quemado la mano con una puerta al intentar abrirla, Harry solo les apunto la puerta, en ellas aparecieron unas letras, PROHIBIDO PASAR PROPIEDAD DE LOS SRES WEASLEY. **

**Ginny: - Este es el apartamento de nuestros hermanos, perdón por no avisarte amor, pero me acorde que ellos me contaron que le pusieron un hechizo al pomo de la puerta para que solo un Weasley lo puede abrir,**

**Harry: a gracias por el aviso amorcito, **

**Ginny: y tu gracias por matarnos del susto con tu grito,**

**Harry: bueno perdón es que me quemo la mano se disculpo. Pero como siempre terminaron disculpándose mutuamente con un beso. Ron cortando el empalagamiento con una toseita molesta, se acerco a la puerta y la abrió. Ahí estaban todas las cosas de los gemelos, Ron y Ginny se tomaron las manos y juntos entraron con gran valor para cumplir la promesa que le habían hecho a su hermano. Pasaron lo que quedaba de la tarde arreglando el lugar, cada tanto se miraban con tristeza.**

**Harry y Herms se sentían impotentes, ya que solo podían acompañarlos en el dolor.**

**La semana paso volando al fin los chicos habían terminado de ordenar la tienda. La cual relucía de pies a cabeza, **

**Ron: Me parece que tanto esfuerzo que hicimos no resulto como esperábamos ya que George no se había dignado a aparecer, dijo tristemente el pelirrojo, pero en un segundo todo puede cambiar, al momento en que el pelirrojo hacia referencia a que su hermano no había aparecido el entraba de la puerta pero para sorpresa de todos acompañado por nada mas que Angelina.**

**Ella simplemente se acerco a la puerta, saludo a los presente, y se despidió dándole a George un sonoro beso en la mejilla, el cual hizo que el pelirrojo, se pusiera rojo como un tomate. **

**George: - Hola dijo mirando a los presentes, tratando de recuperar la compostura y acercando a Ron y Ginny, a los cuales simplemente los abrazo demostrándole lo agradecido que estaba por su ayuda. Luego se separo de ellos, lagrimeando y recorrió la tienda con la mirada. Luego de la aprobación de su hermano los chicos empezaron a interrogar a George sobre Angelina, asiendo que este se sonrojara de nuevo. **

**George: bueno este yo espeto el pelirrojo, ella me ha insistido y me ayudara en la tienda, eso es todo. **

**Si claro eso es todo, dijeron los chicos entre risas. **

**Ron: (Se acerco a su hermano) -Bueno aquí te la devuelvo la llave George, pero igual como lo prometí cada vez que lo necesites vendré a ayudarte. **

**George: En cuanto a eso Ron tengo una oferta que hacerte.**

**Ron: Dime hermano de que se trata.**

**George: Que te parece si cuando termines el colegio trabajas con migo aquí en la tienda, me serás de gran ayuda, por el momento voy a contar con la ayuda de Lee y Angelina, pero me gustaría que tu me ayudes hermanito que te parece.**

**Ron: Claro hermano, para mi seria un honor, te lo agradezco infinitamente.**

**Los hermanos se abrazaron y terminaron de acordar que en cuanto Ron termine el colegio trabajaría con su hermano, pero por supuesto también aria la carrera de Auror. **

**Luego de aquella escena, empezaron con los preparativos para la reapertura, George había estado de muy buen humor y ansioso con la reapertura del lugar, ya tenían todo planeado, solo quedaban algunos pendientes, el sábado seria la gran reapertura.**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA ... DEJEN REVIEWS**


	4. Presentación Formal

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS. Y BIENVENIDOS A LOS QUE RESIEN EMPIEZAN A LEER MI HISTORIA

**CAPITULO 4**

**Llego el día de la inauguración, todos estaban en la Madriguera preparándose para ir al callejón Diagon, Harry y Ginny trataban de animar a Ron, pero no lo conseguían, la razón de su mal humor era que su castaña se había ido a su casa. **

**Ginny: Ron déjate de protestar en un rato la vas a ver de nuevo, prometió vernos directamente en la tienda**

**Ron: Te aseguro hermanita que si Harry se fuera estarías igual.**

**Ginny: Ja ja ja ¡! que chistosito nos despertamos hoy. Pero la pelea fue interrumpida por su madre que los apresuro para encaminarse para el callejón.**

**Ron la buscaba con impaciencia ella nunca llegaba tarde, hasta que finalmente la visualizo sentada en un banco cerca del negocio, pero al acercarse noto que no tenia un buen semblante, **

**Ron: Herms te encuentras bien le pregunto al acercase a ella.**

**Herms, instantáneamente se encontró con esos ojos azules que la volvían loca y poniendo la mejor cara que pudo. Le contesto - solo estoy un poco cansada, mi amor-**

**Ron sin embargo no le creyó mucho pero no indago mas en el tema, acción siguiente ambos se perdieron en un apasionado beso.**

**Flash back**

**Herms se despidió de todos en la madriguera, y tratando de que su novio la soltara para irse a su casa, luego de prometerle mil veces que mañana se verían el le permitió irse.**

**La castaña llego a su casa saludo a sus padres, y tubo una agradable cena, asía mucho que no pasaba un buen tiempo con su familia. Estuvieron hablando por horas, tantas cosas habían pasado en tan poco tiempo.**

**Luego de una gran cena los Granger se fueron a dormir, Herms se quedo un rato leyendo en un reparo que tenia en la ventana, ese era su lugar favorito en toda la casa, cuantas horas paso ahí perdida en su imaginación. Pero el sueño la estaba venciendo y un rato después también se dirigió a dormir, habían pasado unas horas cuando unas terribles pesadillas, ocuparon su mente, y luego un terrible punzada de dolor la despertó abruptamente, se despertó, sudorosa, exaltada y con la mano en la marca que tiempo atrás le habían hecho la mortifaga conocida como Belatrix Lextrange. Fue al baño, se lavo la cara, y sentía que la cicatriz le latía, como si una aguja se le clavara en el cuello, agarro un poco de esencia de dicatomo que todavía le quedaba y se la aplico en la cicatriz, al cavo de un rato el dolor fue calmando. Volvió a su cama pero no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño**

**Fin del flash back**

**Ron: -TE EXTRAÑE!! Le susurro el pelirrojo en el oido**

**Herms: -Yo también le dijo ella. Y volvieron a besarse hasta que una tosesita detrás de ellos los interrumpió, **

**Harry: - bueno a ver si vamos largando un poquito, yo también quiero saludar a mi amiga, ambos se separaron, Ron miro a Harry como diciéndole siempre tan oportuno, y Herms fue a saludarlo con un gran abrazo, el cual el ojiverde correspondió, **

**Ron: - bueno a ver si vamos largando dijo el pelirrojo, ambos se separaron y Herms se acerco a su novio con una sonrisa radiante**

**Herms: - tu eres el único para mi Ron y lo sabes, lo cual provocó que se pusiera mas colorado que de costumbre, - además Harry ya tiene dueña jaja, pero antes de que Harry pudiera acotar algo, cierta pelirroja le rodeo la cintura.**

**Ginny: - perdón por interrumpir esta reunioncita pero no les parece mejor ir a la reinauguración. **

**A cierto exclamaron los tres, y sin mas se encaminaron a la tienda.**

**La fiesta por la reinauguración fue genial, hubo momentos de risa y de tristeza, al recordar a Fred, al cual le habían hecho una pequeña placa recordatorio y con un gran discurso de George, que mostró todos su tristeza, pero que gracias al apoyo de su familia el no se sentía solo, que al fin pudo entender que el amor de cada uno de sus hermanos y padres lo ayudaban a sostenerse y se los agradecía en lo mas profundo de su alma, todos se abrazaban y lloraban. Fue difícil reponerse luego de tanta emoción pero el resto de la fiesta trascurrió tranquilamente, George les presento Angelina a sus padres y les dijo que ella lo iba a ayudar con la tienda. Los chicos se gastaban bromas, también esta Bill con Fleur que mostraba una hermosa panza pero ella seguía irradiando esa belleza de Vella que hacia que todos se rindan a sus pies. Percy también había ido con su nueva novia, lo cual fue el centro de la burla de sus hermanos. Su relación había mejorado mucho, pero todavía se podía ver cierto dejo de tristeza en su mirada, ya que para el no había podido cuidar bien a su familia, todavía se mortificaba por la muerte de Fred.**

**La fiesta fue llegando a su fin, Herms tenia que volver a su casa pero se repetía la misma historia de la otra noche, pero luego de la explicación de Herms el pelirrojo la dejo ir.**

**Herms: - Quédate tranquilo Ron nunca te abandonaré. Y lo beso con pasión.**

* * *

**Herms se apareció en su casa y los demás volvieron a la madriguera.**

**A la mañana siguiente, Herms volvió a la madriguera, al salir de la chimenea se encontró con Harry, Ginny, George, Molly y Ron el cual salio a su encuentro, y le arrebato un beso, luego se tomaron de la mano y se sentaron en la mesa.**

**Herms: hola dijo saludando a todos en general, ya que Ron no la soltaba, luego de un rato les informo a sus amigos y a la señora Weasley si la podía alojar hasta el inicio de clases, **

**Sra. Weasley: claro que si querida, eso ni se pregunta, como no vas a quedarte aquí pero perdón la intromisión paso algo,**

**Herms: - si es que mis papá tiene un congreso muy importante, y no puede faltar y mi mamá también tiene que ir y como no me quieren dejarme sola, me pidieron que le preguntara si no es mucha molestia,**

**Sra. Weasley: - por supuesto querida sabes que no es ninguna molestia.**

**Herms: - A me olvidaba dijo la castaña antes de irse quieren dar una cena, me dijo que mañana los invitan a todos a comer a mi casa.**

**Sra. Weasley: Me parece genial, deciles a tus padres que iremos encantados**

**Herms: - muy bien, entonces saco una pluma y un pedazo de pergamino de su bolso, escribió unas pequeñas frases donde le confirmaba a sus padres que irían a comer con los Weasley, luego lo ato a la lechuza y lo mando a su casa.**

**George se giró en su silla para quedar frente a su hermanito Ron, el cual se sobresalto ante la mirada de su hermano**

**George: - nervioso hermanito, vas a conocer a tus suegros, y a un mas se van a conocer a la familia, no te quiero presionar mucho pero tienes que darles una buena impresión ja ja ja se río con cierta malicia**

**Ron completamente rojo lo miro con enfado, pero cuando iba a protestar la Sra. Weasley lo interrumpió regañando a George por decirle esas cosas a su hermano. **

**Herms: -Tranquilo, mi amor no pasa nada ellos te quieren todo estará bien, le dijo mientras le tomaba de las manos. Pero Ron no podía negar que estaba que temblaba de los nervios.**

**

* * *

**

**Esa noche Ron no pudo dormir muy bien, mañana conocería a sus suegros en si los había visto alguna que otra vez pero no era novio de su única hija, que le dirían estarían de acuerdo con su noviazgo, si lo separaban de Herms el se moría, ahora que la tenia no permitiría que nadie los separara, se giraba en su cama sin poder sacar esos malos pensamientos de su mente, pero estos fueron interrumpidos por un almohadonzazo.**

**Ron: - estás loco grito el pelittojo**

**Harry:- no, pero con tanto ruido no puedo dormir puedes estarte quieto**

**Ron: -no le dijo este, los nervios me carcomen, **

**Harry: - tranquilízate todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes.**

**Ron: - pero no puedo evitarlo amigo, te juro que no puedo. Y por consiguiente aunque Harry trato de calmarlo Ron no pudo dormir esa noche.**

* * *

**El sol apenas salía, y en cierta habitación un chicos buscaba desesperadamente que ponerse, ya se había bañado y perfumado de sobra. Su amigo volvió a revolearle la almohada, pero el pelirrojo lo miro seriamente gritándole **

**Ron: - Harry a ver si te vas levantando, Harry se levanto le puso sus manos en los hombros y le dio un pequeña sacudida.**

**Harry: - Ron cálmate, tranquilo yo te voy a ayudar en todo amigo no te preocupes, **

**Ron: - gracias le dijo el pelirrojo -y se abrasaron, al soltarse Ron lo miro seriamente - de enserio Harry que me pongo, **

**Harry: - no tienes remedio amigo.**

**Al cavo de un rato, en el cual obviamente Ron no dejo que su amigo siga durmiendo, así que este tomo un poco de ropa y se fue a bañar. Al salir del cuarto se cruzo con Ginny, a la cual le arrebato un apasionado beso, luego de un rato Harry reacciono. - Por favor Ginny ayuda a tu hermano esta hecho un manojo de nervios pobre, por lo menos ayúdale a elegir que ponerse- , y arrebatándolo otro beso se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano.**

**Luego de una hora estaban listos, por consiguiente se encaminaron a la chimenea los primeros en desapareces fueron los Sres.Weasley, luego Percy, George, Bill y Fleur, y luego Harry y Ginny que tomaban entre ambos con fuerza a Ron lo empujaron junto a ellos a la chimenea y desaparecieron. **

**Cuando llegaron se encontraron con una acogedora sala, nunca habían estado en la casa de la castaña, y ahí estaban sus padres hablando animosamente con sus suegros. Al pobre de Ron no le reaccionaban ninguna función de su cuerpo, pero en eso la vio a su castaña, estaba hermosa, sintió que el cuerpo se le aflojaba un poco, ella se encaminaba hacía ellos, Los saludo a Harry y a Ginny y luego saludo a su novio con un tierno beso, luego lo tomo de la mano, y lo llevo hasta sus padres, Ron estaba rojo, su cara adquirió el mismo color que su pelo, pero para sorpresa de el, la Sra. Granger se acerco y lo abrazó, **

**Sra. Granger: -Gracias Ron por cuidar a nuestra hija, además me alegra que al fin estén juntos, no pudo elegir mejor, lo cual provoco que su sonrojo empeorara, luego llego el turno del Sr. Granger, este le tendió la mano.**

**Sra. Granger: -Bienvenido a la familia.**

**Ron:- gracias, logro articular el pelirrojo, todavía estaba muy nervioso, **

**Sra. Granger: - pero que te quede claro, si haces sufrir a mi niña sufrirás las consecuencias, al fin ron recibía un poco de su propia medicina de todas las veces que había sobreprotegido a Ginny. **

**Ron: - Jamás haría nada que la lastimara, la amo demasiado, **

**Sr. Granger: - lo se hijo me alegro mucho que estés con mi hija pero nunca esta demás la advertencia ¿no?, **

**El Sr. Granger y todos los demás se reían a más no poder, al ver la cara de Ron, pero la conversación se vio interrumpida por la Sra. Granger que los llamaba a comer. La cena transcurrió de lo más tranquila, Ron se había tranquilizado bastante, y hablaba animosamente con el Sr. Granger sobre el ajedrez, ambos compartían la emoción por este juego, los demás hablaban animosamente especialmente Arthur que estaba fascinado con todo lo que veía en la casa de Hermione.**

**Luego las chicas se pusieron a limpiar, y prosiguieron a servir el postre que la mamá de Herms había hecho, el cual consistía en varias tortas el cual acompañaron con te. **

**Todos felicitaban a la Sra. Granger por las tortas, estában exquisitas **

**Sra. Granger: - bueno no me den todo el crédito a mi Herms hizo la de crema con frutillas y la de chocolates, **

**George: -Ron te sacaste la lotería, con lo que te gusta comer, con Herms no pasaras hambre.**

**A lo cual ron lo miro entre enojado y avergonzado.**

**Como los grandes hablaban animosamente, Herms les propuso a sus amigos mostrarles el resto de su casa, en un momento se pararon de repente, al llegar a la habitación de Herms, Ron se había puesto rojo al solo pensar en la habitación de su amada, ella abrió la puerta, su habitación era pulcrisima, y tenia estantes llenos de libros, no era extraño ya que se trataba de Hermione, una cama llena de almohadones que combinaban con la habitación y un pequeño escritorio donde tenia varias fotos, Ginny se acerco a ellas, y las miraba divertida.**

**Ginny: Amiga de donde has sacado todas estas fotos, la castaña se había puesto colorada **

**Herms: - estas las sacamos una vez que salimos los cuatros al callejón diagon el último año que fuimos al colegio.**

**Ginny: Ah tienes razón, ahora me acuerdo dijo de repente la pelirroja.**

**Ron y harry se habían acercado a ver las fotos, en ellas estaban los cuatro, abrazados y sonreían, en otra estaba Herms con Harry, en otra con Ginny y en otra con Ron, este al ver esa foto se volvió a poner del color de su pelo, el tenia la misma foto, solo que el la tenia guardada para el en su cajón y nunca se lo había mencionado a nadie, y su mente empezó a divagar sobre cuantas veces había contemplado esa foto pensado en su castaña. Pero su hermana cortó su imaginación.**

**Ginny: - La verdad me alegra que al fin estén juntos dijo de repente la pelirroja, no podía pedir mejor cuñada que tu Herms Ron y Herms estaban tan rojos que podían explotar en cualquier momento. Herms solo atino a decir -gracias.**

**Herms: bueno chicos que les parece si volvemos, quería terminar con esa incomoda situación, **

**-Si- dijeron los otros tres al unísono, y se encaminaron de nuevo al comedor, los adultos no habían notado su ausencia, a excepción de George que los miro con picardía.**

**La velada estuvo excelente, Ron logro calmarse ya que los papás de Herms aceptaron su relación desde el inició, y ahora se disponía a disfrutar al máximo de ella. Los Weasley se despidieron, y Herms les prometió que mañana iría a la madriguera con todas las cosas para volver al colegio, ya que solo tenían una semana más de vacaciones antes del regreso y quería estar al máximo con sus amigos y su novio.**

**La semana trascurrió normalmente, la madriguera estaba llena de parejas felices, el negocio de George, que ahora junto a su nueva ayudante, era mas que un éxito, Molly y Arthur veían como sus hijos eran felices aunque faltaba uno de ellos en su vida y ese dolor jamás se iría de sus corazones. EL tiempo pasó volando y cuando quisieron acordarse era tiempo de volver al colegio.**

**HASTA LA PROX...**


	5. Reegreso

Gracias a todos lo que leen mi historia. trato de mejorarla día a día ...

**Capitulo 5**

**El regreso**

**Los chicos se encontraban en la plataforma 9 ¾. Admirando cada rincón de esa estación la cual fue testigo del inicio de una gran aventura, como extrañaban la majestuosidad de ese imponente tren, los reencuentros con sus seres queridos, tantas cosas vividas a partir de aquel encuentro en el compartimiento del tren que los llevaba a la escuela, que les enseñaría un mundo nuevo. **

**Ron y Herms seguían siendo perfectos por lo cual no pudieron ir con los demás ya que tenían que supervisar a los de primer año. Por su parte Harry, Ginny, Neville y Luna buscaron un compartimiento que estuviera desocupado.**

**Neville y Harry hablaban de quidich muy animadamente y las chicas por su parte, hablaban sobre sus vacaciones y de como creerían que seria este nuevo año de colegio. Al cavo de un rato se unieron los dos tortolitos**

**Ron: - Estoy agotado, estos chicos no se cansan nunca- , mientras Herms se sentaba a su lado un poco pálida**

**Ginny la miro y le pregunto - estas bien-**

**Herms: - Si, solo estoy un poco cansado - pero eso a Ginny no la convenció mucho.**

**Al fin llegaron al colegio, al mirarlo los chicos se quedaron estupefactos, el colegio había recuperado esa magnificencia, pero a la vez de la alegría que les daba volver, no pudieron evitar sentir una opresión en el corazón. **

**Los chicos inspiraron hondo, permitiendo que el aire les llene los pulmones y se encaminaron al colegio. Cuantas cosas vividas, cuantas alegrías y tristezas, el colegio había sido reconstruido y seguía siendo imponente como siempre lo había sido, y el cual les daba la bienvenida a su último año, un año que seria el principio de una nueva aventura, la cual es la mejor de todas VIVIR LA VIDA A PLENO, ya que de ahora en adelante no abra nadie que se los permita.**

**Entraron al gran comedor, sintiéndose un poco intimidados ya que todas las miradas iban dirigidas a ellos. Pero sin mayor importancia se dirigieron a su mesa junto a sus compañeros, luego como de costumbre se hizo la ceremonia con el sombrero seleccionador, y los nuevos alumnos fueron asignados a sus respectivas casas.**

**Después de degustar una gran cena, los chicos se encaminaron a sus dormitorios, pero con la emoción que tenían se quedaron hasta altas horas conversando, hasta que Herms mira su reloj y les hizo dar cuenta de la hora, las chicas se despidieron de sus novios, y se dirigieron a sus dormitorios, cosa que los chicos hicieron los mismo ya que mañana tendrían que madrugar.**

**Las chicas como de costumbre fueron las primeras en levantarse, se prepararon y bajaron a ver si encontraban a sus novios, y para sorpresa de ellas, los dos bajaban ya listos para ir a desayunar.**

**Herms: -Esto es increíble, no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos **

**Ginny: -Ver para creer, secundo la pelirroja-**

**Que graciositas les dijeron los chicos.**

**Harry: - Buenos días ante todo ¿no?**

**Los chicas se miraron y se acercaron a besar con pasión a sus novios, cosa a la cual los chicos no opusieron resistencia, luego de tal calurosa bienvenida, las parejas se tomaron de la mano y salieron por el retrato de la dama gorda hacia el gran comedor.**

**El desayuno y el resto de la mañana transcurrió tranquilamente, Harry hablo con la profesora Magonadal sobre las prácticas de quidich para ver cuando podían empezar con ellas, ya que el seguía siendo el capitán. Ron y Ginny además estaban ansiosos por volver a jugar. Herms por su parte tenia miles de materias y se le hacia difícil verse con los chicos. Cosa que a Ron no le gusto mucho.**

**Al final del día Ron Harry y Ginny se encaminaban al gran salón, donde se iban a encontrar con Herms, pero de repente los tres se frenaron al ver a su amiga, apoyada contra la pared, Ron enseguida salio corriendo, y los otros dos no se quedaron atrás. Herms se estaba tomando el cuello, el dolor que sentía era muy fuerte. Pero al ver acercarse a sus amigos, trato de poner su mejor cara para no asustarlos.**

**Ron: mi amor, ¿que tienes?, ¿Qué te pasa, estas bien? –**

**Herms: Si mi amor no te preocupes solo estoy un poco mareada, nada más.**

**Ron: -Estas segura, dime la verdad Herms –**

**Herms: Si Ron, no te preocupes, y le dio un tierno beso, dando por concluida el interrogatorio.**

**Pero a Ron no le convenció mucho, Herms poniendo su mejor cara tomo a Ron de la mano y lo encamino al gran comedor, por su parte Harry y Ginny los siguieron sin hacer ninguna pregunta.**

**Terminaron de comer y se dirigieron a sus dormitorios, al llegar a los mismos, Herms se disculpo y se fue a acostar.**

**Ron: -Ginny notas algo raro en Herms.**

**A lo que la pelirroja paso a contarles lo que sucedido cuando la vio salir de la chimenea en su casa antes de volver al colegio. El pelirrojo miro a Harry con cara de susto**

**Ron: - Harry vistes que se esteba tocando el cuello,**

**Harry: - si amigo, tu crees que podría ser…**

**Pero la pelirroja los interrumpió**

**Ginny: - que podría ser que, me pueden decir que esta pasando volvió a reclamar.**

**Harry y Ron se miraron … y luego de un rato de absoluto silencio, el ojiverde lo rompio.**

**Harry: - esta bien te contaremos pero esto no tiene que salir de acá Ginny, se que podemos confiar en ti plenamente, creo que te podemos contar algunas de las cosas que pasamos durante nuestro viaje. En especial la razón por la cual estamos preocupados. La pelirroja los miro a los ojos. **

**Ginny: - obvio que pueden confiar en mi de mas esta decirlo, y creo que es hora que se den cuenta que ya no soy una niña, y que siempre voy a estar con ustedes para ayudarlos por favor permítanme ayudarlos volvió a recriminar la pelirroja.**

**Ron y Harry se volvieron a mirar, el ojiverde rompió el contacto con su amigo y esos ojos brillosos de su novia, que tanto lo volvían loco.**

**Harry: - ya lo sabemos amor, pero si a vos o a Herms les pasa algo nosotros nos morimos. Pero sabemos que ustedes, aunque nos cueste, saben defenderse y tenemos que confiar en ustedes, por lo cual decidimos contarte, te juro que nunca mas te are a un lado.**

**Ginny: Lo se Harry, gracias. Mientras lo miraba con esos ojos hermosos y dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa.**

**Luego de un breve silencio Ron empezó a relatarle la historia, pero al llegar a ciertas partes le era imposible seguir, y Harry lo reemplazaba sobre todo cuando llego el momento de contarle lo sucedido en la mansión Malfoy. **

**Harry: - Herms fue torturada, y no podíamos hacer nada no se cuantos cruciatus le hizo la maldita de Bellatrix pero nos rasguñaban el alma los gritos de Herms, queríamos salir y salvarla, luego Doddy nos ayudo y cuando pudimos liberarnos, Belatrix tenia a Herms con un puñal y nos obligo a bajar las varitas que habíamos logrado arrebatarles, pero la desgraciada le clavo el puñal igual. Termino de relatar Harry con todo su rostro lleno de lágrimas al recordar como casi pierde a su amiga.**

**A Ron también se le resbalaban unas lágrimas recordando como casi pierde al amor de su vida. **

**Ron: - estábamos desesperados, pero Doddy apareció y nos salvo, tirando un lámpara que colgaba, pero cayo sobre Herms, la rescato entre los escombros, y nos desaparecimos.**

**Luego siguieron contándole la historia, obviando algunas cosas claro.**

**Ginny: - Pero en conclusión, les decía la pelirroja mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que habían caído por su rostro, a ver si entendí bien, ustedes creen que Herms puede tener alguna secuela –**

**Ron: La verdad no lo se, pero si le pasa algo yo me muero Ginny, no podría seguir sin ella. **

**Harry y Ginny miraron a Ron que también se limpiaba las lágrimas. Ginny se acerco a el y le dijo quédate tranquilo ella va a estar bien, entre los tres estaremos pendientes. Su hermana lo abrazo para consolarlo no podía ver a su hermano así, quédate tranquilo ella va a estar bien volvió a repetirle.**

**Ron: -Gracias amigos,- Y acto seguido se despidió y se dirigió a dormir.**

**Harry: - quédate tranquila estará bien, entre los dos los cuidaremos, le decía mientras la abrazaba. Ella le correspondió el abrazo, y luego se besaron con intensidad, confortándose el uno al otro.**

* * *

**El tiempo seguía trascurriendo, Herms tenia dolores debes en cuando pero trataba de que no se dieran cuenta, pero su cara la delataba, y sus amigos Vivian interrogándola pero ella decía que era el estrés que por eso no podía dormir bien, pero sus amigos no le creían.**

**Faltaba poco para navidad, y además el colegio estaba revolucionado el partido contra las serpientes se acercaba, era fundamental que les ganaran en primer lugar para ganar la copa de las casas y en segundo por que eran las serpientes, era un partido que debían ganar si o si, por lo cual Harry había intensificado las prácticas, Herms se había alegrado por un lado ya que no tenia a sus amigos encima persiguiéndola para que fuera al medico, y la interrogarán sobre si había dormido y comido bien, pero por el otro lado estaba triste porque tenia menos tiempo para estar con Ron, pero bueno ya estaba acostumbrada a la fascinación por el quidich de su novio y sus amigos.**

**Esa semana paso volando y al fin llego el tan esperado partido, Herms los despidió unas horas antes, ya que tenían que ir a calentar para el partido, ella se quedo leyendo un rato más y luego iría al estadio.**

**Los chicos estaban muy concentrados, y salieron al estadio, muy seguros de que si o si ganarían ese partido, Ron busco con la mirada a su castaña pero no la encontraba, hasta que Harry cortó su búsqueda indicando el inicio del partido con un codazo.**

**Mientras tanto Herms, caminaba por los campos del colegio, dirigiéndose al estadio, ya se le había hecho tarde, se había entretenido demasiado leyendo, y se le fue la noción del tiempo, pero de repente se detuvo, una fuerte punzada proveniente de su cuello la hizo desvanecerse, y caer al suelo, en la lejanía escuchaba los gritos del relator del partido, ella solo gimió un simple Ron y perdió la conciencia, y ahí quedo desmayada en el medio de los pastizales del colegio con una mano aferrada a su cuello.**

**El partido iba empatado, hasta que el relator conocido como Lee Jordán grito - Al parecer Harry Potter ha visto la snich dorada, pero el buscador de las serpientes no se le despega, podrá atrapar antes que las serpientes,- **

**y al cabo de un rato Harry logro deshacerse de su marcación y estirando su brazo lo mas que pudo atrapo la snich, que con tantas ansias perseguía y así los leones ganaron el partido 250 puntos a 150. Todos se abalanzaron a festejar la victoria del equipo de los leones, Ginny y Harry se besaban y Ron buscaba a su castaña, pero al cabo de un rato, sintió que algo no iba bien, ella siempre era la primera en venir a felicitarlo, en eso vio a Neville **

**Ron: Neville has visto a Herms.**

**Neville: No Ron la estuve esperando en la puerta del estadio con Luna pero nunca apareció.- **

**Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más Neville,… Ron se perdió en la multitud, Harry y Ginny se acercaban en ese momento a Neville, ya que habían visto desde lejos a Ron hablar con el y luego salir corriendo.**

**Harry y Ginny miraron a Neville y tras saludarlo le preguntaron que le pasaba a Ron que salio disparado como si hubiese visto un fantasma.-**

**Neville: Me pregunto si había visto a Herms, y le conté que la espere en la entrada del estadio, pero nunca llego, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más Harry y Ginny iban tras Ron en búsqueda de la castaña, dejándolo otra vez con la palabra en la boca**

**Al acercarse a el, los dos le preguntaron si la había encontrado, pero Ron pegando un puñetazo a la pared negó con la cabeza.**

**Ginny se acerco a el, poniendo su mano en su hombro, y con suma calma trato de tranquilizarlo**

**Ginny: - la encontraremos Ron, tranquilízate, porque no revisamos desde la sala común hasta el estadio-.**

**Si afirmaron Harry y Ron, y se encaminaron a la sala común, volverían a hacer el camino que siguió Herms para ir al estadio.**


	6. Busqueda

**CAPITULO 6**

**Iban corriendo a gran velocidad, derrapando en los pasillos del colegio, nunca el camino les había parecido tan largo, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, sus mentes nubladas, su amiga había desaparecido, estaban realmente preocupados, pero de un momento a otro Harry se paro en seco, los otros dos al ver que su amigo se freno hicieron lo mismo.**

**Ron: Harry ¿que haces?, interrogo el pelirrojo **

**Harry: El mapa, solo atino a decir, y al instante su amigo comprendió**

**Ron: Esta en nuestro cuarto que esperamos andando. Y retomaron el curso hacia la sala común. Llegaron jadeando, sus cuerpos no les respondían, temblaban, pero no había tiempo que perder, Harry los miro, y les pidió que lo aguarden mientras iba a buscar el mapa.**

**En una velocidad asombrante Harry bajo, con el mapa, y sin mas apunto la varita al mapa- pronunciando las siguiente palabras – juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- y el mapa del colegio apareció en el pergamino. Con desesperación los tres amigos buscaban a Herms. En eso Ginny grito.**

**Ginny: -Aquí esta chicos, en los jardines-**

**Ron ni siquiera los espero, se dirigió rumbo al jardín, con toda la velocidad que sus fuerzas le permitían. Harry y Ginny tampoco perdieron tiempo y lo siguieron**

**Harry: -No tiene que estar lejos de aquí, -**

**Cuando de repente Ginny grito, los muchachos llegaron corriendo a su encuentro, ahí estaba la castaña desmayada en el suelo, y un gran charco de sangre a su alrededor. La pelirroja había puesto su mano en el cuello de su amiga, para detener la hemorragia, aunque la castaña realmente ya había perdido bastante sangre.**

**Ginny: -Hay que llevarla al castillo urgente, grito la pelirroja-**

**Los chicos no podían reaccionar, hasta que la pelirroja les volvió a gritar, Harry corto un pedazo de su túnica para presionar en el cuello de su amiga y Ron la cargo en sus brazos, estos temblaban, en ellos tenia a la persona que mas amaba, su ojos volvieron a nublarse, o través estaba por perder al amor de su vida, tomo aire y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la enfermería del colegio. **

**Luego de unos pocos minutos, Ron se encontraba en la puerta de la enfermería, entro gritando por la enfermera mientras depositaba a la castaña en una de las camas, la enfermera al oír los gritos desesperados de Ron se dirigió corriendo hacia ellos.**

**Enfermera: -Por dios que le ha pasado a esta niña,**

**- no lo sabemos- dijeron los tres amigos**

**Ron no le dejaba de contener la mano y Harry tampoco lasgaba el pedazo de tela que había puesto en el cuello de su amiga, los tres estaban blancos, y sus ojos desprendían lagrimas imposibles de retener.**

**La enfermera, los aparto, Ron estaba reacio a dejar a la castaña, al amor de su vida, pero entre Harry y Ginny lo hicieron salir, **

**Ginny: Ron mírame le ordeno, - dejemos a Madan Ponfre hacer su trabajo, y tomándolo de su mano lo encamino fuera de la enfermería. **

**Pasaba el tiempo, no podían calcular cuanto, hora, días, meses, la espera era eterna,**

**Ron: No aguanto mas, dijo el pelirrojo mientras se encaminaba a abrir la puerta de la enfermería**

**Ginny: Detente Ron, todos queremos saber que pasa, pero deja trabajar a la enfermera.**

**Ron se desplomo en el suelo, no podía mas con su alma, Harry y Ginny se sentaron junto a el y pusieron su mano en los hombros de Ron. Harry estaba por decir algo cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió abruptamente. **

**La enfermera salio por la enorme puerta y los miro seriamente**

**Enfermera: - necesito la verdad chicos, lo que esta niña tiene es una maldición, lo que le hizo esa herida que tiene en el cuello estaba maldecido, por favor volvió a implorar, necesito el objeto con que le hicieron ese corte. Y además le tendremos que hacer una trasfusión perdió mucha sangre. **

**Ron se giro hacia Harry, sus ojos estaban rojos y no dejaba de largar lágrimas por los mimos**

**Ron: - dime que la dejamos en la casa de mi hermano por favor, dime que si-**

**Harry: Si Ron tiene que estar ahí, tiene que estar cerca de la tumba de Doddy, debe estar ahí -. **

**Ginny: Y bueno que estamos esperando Harry vamos a buscarla, pidámosle a la Directora que nos preste la chimenea para ir a lo de mi hermano, no hay tiempo que perder.**

**Harry: Tienes razón Gin, vamos nosotros dos, Ron tú quédate con Herms, amigo te prometo que la encontraremos, no permitiré que nada le pasa a Hermione. **

**Ron: Lo se Harry, Gracias los estaré esperando, apúrense por favor.**

**Sin más Harry y Ginny se perdieron camino al despacho de la Directora. Llegaron a una velocidad luz, y luego de explicarle lo sucedido, se marcharon con su ayuda a la casa de Bill.**

**Ambos corrían por el patio hacia la pequeña casa de Bill, este los esperaba en la puerta- ya que Harry le había mandado un patronus, para decirle que iban a su casa- al llegar le contaron lo sucedido, y entre los tres buscaron, por todo el jardín en búsqueda de la misma.**

* * *

**Mientras tanto Ron, estaba junto a Herms, no se quería separar de ella, la enfermera trato de retirarlo de la enfermería pero era imposible, no había forma de que lo sacaran de ahí, a lo cual al ver que no lo podría sacar paso a realizarle las curaciones en la herida a la castaña, la cual tenía espasmo a causa de la alta temperatura que estaba sufriendo a raíz de la maldición.**

**De repente la Profesora Magonadal entro en la enfermería e interrogo a Ron, el cual le volvió a explicar lo que había sucedido. La enfermera se acerco a ellos y les dijo que la debían trasladar a San Mungus urgentemente, ya que ella no contaba con los elementos para tratar ese tipo de casos.**

**Magonadal: -Esta bien, y mirando a Ron le dijo, quiero que la cargues con sumo cuidado, y te habilitare una chimenea que te llevara enseguida, yo esperare al Sr. Potter y a su hermana, usted cuide a la Srita. Granger-**

**Ron: -Gracias directora. Y salio corriendo en búsqueda de su castaña, la tomo con sumo cuidado, y se encamino a la chimenea que le indico la profesora, y en un segundo apareció en San Mungus.**

**Un hombre con una elegante capa magenta, se acerco a el, y le dijo los estábamos esperando, y tomo a Herms de los brazos de Ron. El cual no quería soltarla, **

**El medímago lo miro y amablemente le pidió que se quede tranquilo que ellos la cuidarían, déjenos revisarla, y Ron se la entrego, **

**Ron: -ayúdenla por favor le pidió, y sin mas se perdieron a lo largo de un pasillo.**

**Ron se apoyo contra una pared, no podía mas, le dio un puñetazo a la misma, la rabia lo vencía, de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas, si algo le pasaba a Herms no lo soportaría, ya casi le pierde una vez y no lo volvería a permitir. Y se desplomo en el suelo. Con las manos en su cara.**

**El tiempo pasaba, era eterno, torturante, su cuerpo temblaba, esa sala de espera era enorme, fría, llena de azulejos azules, se sentía asfixiado. Lo único que se oía eran sus sollozos, pero de repente se incorporo, su oído no podía engañarlo, si eran ellos, sus amigos, Harry y Ginny, venían corriendo a toda velocidad por el corredor. **

**Harry: - La encontramos Ron, ¿como esta Herms? -**

**Ron:- No lo se, no me dejan verla todavía, pero será mejor que le demos la daga al medimago-**

**En ese instante un hombre alto se acercaba hacía ellos, Ron lo reconoció enseguida era el medimago que los había recibido, se acercaron a el, y le preguntaron sobre Herms, y le entregaron la daga.**

**Harry: -Esta es la daga con la que le hicieron el corte le informo **

**Medimago: - Gracias esto nos será de mucha ayuda, pero antes permítanme presentarme soy Tomas, les voy a ser sincero logramos estabilizar a la paciente, pero su estado sigue siendo critico, pero tranquilos creo que con esto podremos ver que maldición es, dependiendo de cual sea podremos ver que soluciones tenemos, esta bien. Ahora si me permiten iré a analizarla y cuanto antes les traeré los resultados.-**

**La espera lo mataba, quería verla, Harry y Ginny ya no sabían que hacer, no sabían cuanto mas lo podrían detener ahí, hasta que Tomas apareció, y parándose delante de ellos les paso a contar los descubierto.**

**Bueno hemos analizado la daga, y al fin logramos saber que maldición es, y paso a explicar los efectos de la misma.**

**Medimago: miren chicos, la maldición que tiene su amiga se llama Deseare, esta hace que el individuo sufra terribles dolores en el lugar de la maldición, que se incrementan, con la inseguridad de la persona, y a su vez hace que esta crezca mas, atormentándola, hasta que llega un punto en donde el cuerpo ya no resiste, y lo hace caer, y tener ataques, en los cuales sufren tormentos y mucho dolor.**

**Ron: Lagrimas caían por el rostro, y con miedo en su voz pregunto - hay cura, se puede romper la maldición ¿?, –**

**Medimago: Si respondió pero necesitare de su ayuda-**

**Cuento con nosotros para lo que sea- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo**

**Medimago: -Esta bien, le diré que aremos, síganme.**

**Entraron a un pequeña habitación, y ahí estaba ella, su castaña, Ron corrió hacía ella y le tomo la mano, mientras le daba un tierno beso en la frente, ella estaba fría, esos labios rojos que siempre besaba, estaban violetas, se veía tan chiquita tendida en esa camilla, - mientras tanto Harry y Ginny le preguntaban al medimago, que era lo que tenían que hacer.**

**Este les paso a contar, que el, los aria entrar en los pensamientos de su amiga, para que con ayuda de ellos, ella pueda salir de sus pensamientos y así regresar, y si ustedes están listos lo aremos ahora, pero les advirtió que eso era muy peligroso. Pero sus amigos jamás la abandonarían. **

**No importa ella siempre a estado con nosotros, no la vamos a dejar ahora que nos necesita, por ella damos la vida- afirmaron los tres-**

**Medimago: -Está bien y paso siguiente paso a indicarles que se pusieran alrededor de su amiga y que diría un hechizo mediante el cual los haría entrar en la mente de su amiga, y que debían buscarla, pero que debían tener cuidado la mente es peligrosa y compleja. Luego prosiguió a pedirles que sierren los ojos, paso un rato y cada uno sentía su cuerpo, libre, flojo, y al abrir los ojos se encontraron en un corredor con muchas puertas, en cada había una breve inscripción. Se miraron y afirmaron, tenemos que encontrarla, eso era primero.**

**Ginny: -Que serán estas puertas**

**Harry: -No lo se**

**Leyeron lo que decía en la primer puerta,- Primer año, y una breve referencia los amigos son el mayor tesoro.**

**Ron: -Abramos una a ver que hay, dijo el pelirrojo y tomo el picaporte de una de ellas. Y los tres se quedaron sin habla**

**Ginny: -increíble-**

**Ahí delante de ellos estaba Herms llorando en el baño, y el Troll entraba al baño y por poco la mata, si no fuera por que en ese momento llegaron Ron y Harry a ayudarla.**

**Ginny: -Son recuerdos- luego de ver la escena donde Harry y ron salvan a Herms-**

**Si dijeron los otros dos-**

**Cerraron la puerta y siguieron caminando. Mientras leían los carteles, Ron se paro en uno que decía el amor duele. Y no lo resistió abrió la puerta y se vio a el besándose con lavender, y Herms que salía disparada de la sala común. **

**Ron: -Que tonto he sido-**

**Detrás de el Ginny había puesto su mano en el hombro de su hermano**

**Ginny: - y la verdad que tardaste mucho hermanito, pobre estaba destrozada cuando te vio besarte.**

**Ron se dio vuelta y la miro a los ojos, - si hermanita ya lo se. Pero pensé que yo era poco para ella, que no me amaba como yo la amaba, tenía miedo a que me rechazará. Fui un tonto, un entupido lo se.**

**Ginny: - Bueno tampoco es para que te tires abajo hermanito, ahora están juntos y lo van a estar por el resto de sus vidas, mejor sigamos tenemos que encontrarla**

**Los tres siguieron caminando, y poco a poco el lugar se volvía mas oscura, habían entrado en algunas otras puertas, algunas de ellas eran lindos momentos, y otros malos, en especial algunos que Ron prefería no recordar.**

**De repente escucharon a alguien llorar, y cuando se acercaron vieron a una pequeña con el pelo castaño, y muy enmarañado, y unos ojos marrones hermosos.**

**Ginny: -Es Herms de pequeña -**

**Si dijeron los otros dos al unísono-**

**Sin mas los tres se arrodillaron alrededor de la pequeña-**

**Harry; que te pasaba**

**Herms Pequeña: - es que este lugar es muy oscuro y no me gusta, además perdí a mis amigos, y no los puedo encontrar. Ron se agacho para quedar a su altura y le acarició la carita,**

**Ron: - quédate tranquila preciosa nosotros te vamos a ayudar a encontrar a tus amigos. No te preocupes, y con esto logro que la pequeña sonriera. Ron le seco las lagrimas, y le dijo - nunca mas vas a estar sola te lo prometo, además tu eres fuerte, y muy inteligente. Tus amigos te quieren y darían la vida por ti. Seguro que tus amigos te están buscando desesperadamente. **

**La nena le sonrió, y de repente una luz la cubrió, y la nena se transformo es Herms adulta, los tres estaban atónitos, Herms los miro mientras la luz la seguia envolviendo**

**Herms: -gracias por venir a rescatarme, gracias por estar con migo siempre. Los quiero amigos, especialmente a ti Ron que te amo. Y sin más sus bocas se encontraron, y se perdieron en un beso.**

**Pero de repente todo se puso negro, y los chicos despertaron.**


	7. Amor

Aca estoy de nuevo con otro capitulo espero les guste --

**Capitulo 7**

**Los chicos abrieron sus ojos para ver donde se encontraban, estaban en la habitación del hospital, los tres se miraron por un instante y miraron a la castaña que estaba acostada en la cama, la cual abría sus ojos en ese instante, los miro y les sonrió acompañado de un gracias suavecito ya que todavía no recuperaba todas sus fuerzas.**

**Los tres tenían lágrimas en los ojos**

**Ginny: -lindo susto nos diste amiga**

**Harry: -Que bueno que ya estés con nosotros amiga-**

**Pero Ron tenía cara de angustiado y a la vez estaba enojado, pero no podía resistirse a esa mirada que lo volvía loco desde el primer momento que la vio. Y se acerco a ella dando un beso y pidiéndole que por favor no lo vuelva a asustar de esa manera, por que el no puede vivir sin ella.**

**Herms con lagrimas en lo ojos, lo miro profundamente, le pidió perdón.**

**Ron se acerco y volvió a darle un beso en los labios y le dijo - acá no hay nada que perdonar, lo importante ahora es que te repongas. **

**Herms: gracias mi amor por estar siempre con migo.**

**El medimago se acerco a revisarla, luego de presenciar tan linda escena, **

**Medimago: bueno a ver si despejamos y me dejan con la paciente que hay que revisarla, por lo menos ya paso lo peor. Luego de revisarla les informo a los chicos que necesitaría un tiempo para largar todas las toxinas de la maldición, que podría sufrir todavía algunos dolores y pesadillas, pero con los remedios se le aria mas llevadero y que debería quedar un día más para revisarla y que luego tendría que hacer una semana más de reposo y volver a verlo. Lo bueno es que ya eran las vacaciones por navidad, por lo tanto lo pasaría en su casa.**

**Bueno los dejo un rato mas y luego me dejan descansar a la paciente, a y solo uno se puede quedar a cuidarla esta noche. –**

**Los chicos asintieron y al cabo de un rato Ginny y Harry se despedían de su amiga, ellos irían a infórmale a la Directora y esta a su vez le informaría a los padres de la castaña, ya que a Ron no habría fuerza que lo saque de ahí, de al lado de su castaña.**

* * *

**Ron la miraba dormir profundamente, no podía creer cuanto la amaba, desde que la vio en el tren rumbo al colegio sintió el chispazo, pero si que tardo en reconocerlo. Le costo muchísimo reconocer que se había enamorado de su mejor amiga, recordaba lo poca cosa que se creía para ella, las peleas que tenían por taradeces, pero ahora ella era suya, su novia, su amiga, su compañera para toda la vida, si porque el ya sabía que ella, su Herms, era la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida. Le tomo la mano y apoyo su cabeza en el colchón y se quedo profundamente dormido.**

**A la mañana se despertó y se encontró con los hermosos ojos de su castaña mirándolo tiernamente.**

**Herms: -Buen día amor, le dijo con su hermosa sonrisa**

**Ron: -Buenos días preciosa- le respondió el pelirrojo acercándose para darle un beso.**

**Luego de un rato entro el sanador a revisarla, y al comprobar que se encontraba en mejores condiciones, le daría el alta.**

**Al rato llego la Sr. Granger, Ron la vio venir corriendo por el comedor, al encontrarse frente a frente el pelirrojo paso a contarle todo lo que había pasado y que ya estaba fuera de peligro, la mamá de Herms lloraba mientra Ron le relataba la historia, al terminar abrazo fuertemente al pelirrojo y le agradeció por ayudar a su hija.**

**Ron: -Yo amo a su hija, siempre lo are, por ella daría mi vida**

**Sra. Granger: -Gracias Ron, se cuanto amas a mi hija y te agradezco por cuidarla siempre, no podría tener a alguien mejor en su vida. Y lo volvió a abrazar, pero esto fue interrumpido por el sanador, el cual les informo que ya la daría de alta. Y ambos le agradecieron profundamente al sanador.**

**Ron:- Sra. Granger, disculpe el atrevimiento pero podría ayudarla en los cuidados de Herms, es que no la quiero dejar sola-**

**Sra. Granger: -Por favor Ron, dime Jean, somos familia ¿no? y por supuesto eres bienvenido en mi casa, además me serias de gran ayuda, ya que Henry (el padre de Herms) se tuvo que ir a una conferencia en Italia.**

**Ron: Gracias señora Granger, perdón Jean. Y sonrío al fin después de un largo día de sentirse que su mundo se derrumbaba de nuevo, al ver o través a Herms al borde de la muerte. **

**El pelirrojo solo asintió y ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de la castaña. Ella estaba preparada, sentada en una silla de ruedas ya que todavía estaba débil para caminar.**

**Herms:- Ya pensé que se habían olvidado de mí- les dijo la castaña sonriéndoles-**

**Ron: -Eso jamás preciosa - le decía mientras la llevaba hacía afuera de la habitación.**

**Una vez que llegaron a la casa de Herms, y se cercioró que estaba bien, que no necesitaba nada, Ron se había ido a la madriguera por la red flu que estaba activada en la casa de la castaña, para avisarle a su mamá y a sus amigos que se quedaría en la casa de la misma a cuidarla, Molly luego de un rato accedió y le pidió que los invite para navidad así estaban todos juntos. **

**Mientras Jean preparaba algo de comer, Herms trataba de dormirse pero le era imposible cada vez que cerraba los ojos, se le aparecía la cara de Belatrix, y un escalofrió le recorría el cuerpo. Al cabo de un rato Ron volvía de la madriguera, y le decía a la Sra. Granger que su madre los invitaba para pasar la navidad en su casa. A lo cual accedió gustosa. Ron veía que preparaba una gran bandeja.**

**Ron: - es para Herms**

**Sra. Granger: - Si quieres llevársela,**

**Ron: - claro, encantado.**

**Ron tomo la bandeja y se dirigió a la habitación de su castaña, entro y ahí estaba ella como siempre con un libro en la mano. Se veía hermosa, a el siempre le encantaba verla mientras leía, como se acomodaba ese mechón rebelde que se le resbalaba, o la carita de concentración que ponía cuando leía. **

**Ron: -A ver mi reina si largamos la lectura, le dijo sonriéndole y deposito la bandeja en las piernas de Herms.**

**Herms: -Huy que rico, tenía hambre, y prosiguió a comer todo lo que su madre le había preparado, mientras platicaba con Ron.**

* * *

**Mientras tanto en la madriguera, todos almorzaban tranquilamente y la Sra. Weasley les contaba que Ron había venido y le contó que Herms ya estaba en su casa recuperándose, al resto de su familia.**

**Luego de la comida Harry y Ginny le mandaron una lechuza a Herms para ver como se encontraba y de paso para ver si podían ir a visitarla. Luego se fueron a dar un paseo por los inmensos jardines de la madriguera, hablaban, se besaban calidamente pero de repente esos besos se fueron haciendo cada vez mas apasionados, tanto así que los dos estaban tumbados bajo un árbol a orillas de una laguna no muy lejos de la madriguera, las manos de Harry se deslizaban por la espalda de la pelirroja, el solo tacto de las manos del ojiverde, provocaba que la pelirroja perdiera el control, y lo besara con mas ganas, se sentía que se derretía entre sus mano, ella tenia sus manos alrededor del cuello de Harry y le despeinaba mas todavía el cabello, luego también fue bajando sus manos y recorriendo, cada centímetro de su espalda, pero eso no les bastaba querían conocerse completamente, hasta que poco a poco Ginny le empezó a levantar la remera, pero hizo que el ojiverde se detuviera, y con ternura le pregunto si realmente segura de lo que iban a hacer, ella lo miro con esa mirada que le hacia perder la cabeza, y simplemente se acerco a el, y volvió a besarlo con intensidad. Todo iba bárbaro pero de repente se escucho la voz de la Sra. weasly que los llamaba, ambos se miraron y se empezaron a reír, tendrían que dejarlo para otro momento.**

**Se dirigieron a la Madriguera luego de acomodarse un poco, y enfriarse también (jejee guachinees)**

**Ginny: -Que pasa mama -**

**Sra. Weasley: -Les llego carta de Herms -**

**- Ginny y Harry leyeron la carta con desesperación-**

**Si al fin sentían alivio, su amiga estaba genial, y los invitaba a que mañana fueran a su casa.**

* * *

**Se levantaron temprano, y se dirigieron a la casa de su gran amiga Herms, al llegar los recibió la Sra. Granger, la saludaron y le preguntaron sobre como se encontraba su amiga, ella les contó que estuvo con algunos dolores y que las medicinas le sirvieron de mucho pero la mejor de ellas fue Ron, sin duda, que no se despejo de ella ni por un instante, y luego los codujo a la habitación de la castaña, al entrar se encontraron con la pareja jugando al ajedrez, Harry fue hacia su amiga y la abrazo con fuerzas,**

**Harry: - Hermanita no me vuelvas a asustar así jamás**

**Herms: -Te lo prometo-**

**Luego Ginny se acerco, con otro efusivo abrazo y un pequeño regaño por el susto que le hicieron pasar.**

**Luego la tarde transcurrió tranquilamente, entre risas, recordando viejos tiempos, pero llego la noche, Harry y Ginny se despidieron, recordándoles que los verían en navidad y luego se dirigieron a la Madriguera.**

**Ron no pretendía alejarse de su castaña hasta que esta este completamente recuperada, se acurruco al lado de ella y se quedaron profundamente dormido, Junto a el Herms se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo. Al fin no tenia nada a que temer.**

**Pasaron unos días, Ron seguía con Herms, y Harry había decidido arreglar la casa de su padrino, para irse a vivir ahí, luego de que Molly le dijera que no era necesario que el se podía quedar ahí para siempre, que no hacia falta que se fuera a ningún lado, pero Harry insistió y la matriarca de los Weasley termino cediendo, auque no en un 100 por ciento. Pero bueno mañana iría con Ginny que se había ofrecido ayudarlo, haber en que condiciones estaba la casa, y ella junto a kreacker la ayudarían a limpiar.**

* * *

**Al día siguiente Harry y Ginny, llegaron a la casa que fue el cuartel de la orden, la cual los protegió durante la guerra por cierto tiempo, entraron y el hechizo de que se había hecho contra Snape los ataco pero Harry lo de tuvo,**

**Ginny: -Ya me habías advertido Harry pero en verdad da miedo- **

**Harry llamo a su elfo domestico, y le informo que el pronto vendría a vivir con el, cosa que alegro mucho al elfo, el ojiverde le pidió a kreacker que lo ayudara a limpiar, junto a Ginny y a el, el elfo sonriente, los ayudo encantado, había tantas cosas para limpiar, aquel primer día llegaron exhaustos a la madriguera, pero al fin de la semana ya tenían la casa bastante arreglada.**

**Ambos estaban en el sillón de la Madriguera frente a la chimenea, se mimaban y se besaban, demostrándose todo lo que se querían, aunque no habían vuelto a hablar sobre lo que había pasado en el bosque, pero ambos sabían que para eso tenían tiempo. La pelirroja se acomodo sobre el pecho de Harry, le encantaba sentir el palpitar de su corazón y como este la arropaba entre sus brazos.**

**Harry: Sabes mi amor, le diré a Ron si quiere venir con migo, es muy grande esta casa para mi solo, ¿te parece?**

**Ginny: - es una excelente idea mi amor, pero que te quede claro de ahora en adelante jamás estarás solo, yo pienso estar junto a ti por siempre.**

**Harry se acerco mas y la beso con gran intensidad, demostrando que el también la amaba y que nunca jamás volverían a separarse.**

* * *

**Al fin llego navidad, Herms ya estaba bastante recuperada, Ron no la había dejado ni un minuto sola, el padre de la castaña también había vuelta de su conferencia, luego de preparase los cuatro se fueron a la madriguera, usando los polvos flu, a los padres de la castaña no les agrado mucho esa sensación, pero de esa manera era mucho mas rápido, Molly los estaba esperando, y fue corriendo a abrazar a Herms,**

**Sra. Weasley: - querida que bueno que estas bien, espero que mi hijo se haya comportado como un caballero y no te haya hecho enojar,**

**Herms: -No se preocupe, Sra. Weasly, Ron se comporto como todo un caballero, me ayudo en todo, a el le debo mi vida.**

**Sra. Weasley: - Gracias querida por ser la novia de Ron, no podría pedir mejor nuera y por favor llámame Molly, y la volvió a abrazar, Herms sonrojada le devolvió el abrazo**

**La cena de navidad fue hermosa, tanta paz había en el ambiente, pero también se sentía la gente que faltaba, seria difícil seguir con sus vidas pero se tenían el uno al otro para seguir adelante, y darse fuerzas.**


	8. Hormonas !

**Este capitulo se lo quiero dedicar a anilec que me lee desde el principio y a dakota gracias por leerme espero que les guste el capitulo y voy a aprovechar que estoy lesionada para actualizar mas seguido se que tarde bastante ... mil perdones... sinceramente espero que les guste... ademas paso a comentarle que estoy armando una pag dedicada a promocionar los fanfic de harry y sus amigos me encanta leerlos y imaginarme mas cosas emocionante sobre los personajes... ya que creo que muchos de nosotros queremos mas info, queres mas de sus vidas... asique si alguien quiere que promocione su fic en mi flog o quiere colaborar jaja me avisa!! ademas de poner imagenes sobre los chicos ya sean fanart o imagenes de nuestros interpretes favoritos con esto me refieron a dan rupert y emma bueno besotes y hasta la proxima!! los kiere Naty...**

**Capitulo 8-**

**Los cuatro se estaban despidiendo de los weasly y los granger que los habían ido a despedir, luego de escuchar las miles de recomendaciones, los chicos abordaron el majestuoso expreso que los llevaría de nuevo al colegio, Ron y Herms se fueron a hacer la ronda ya que seguían siendo perfectos. Mientras que harry y Ginny buscaron un compartimiento vacío, en el camino se encontraron con luna y Neville y entre los cuatro hallaron uno. Y se pusieron a hablar de cómo pasaron la navidad. Mientras tanto los tortolitos hacían su ronda, pero de repente Ron la tomo del brazo y la encerró en un compartimiento vacío**

**Hermione: que estaba asiendo, acaso te volviste loco**

**Ron: Poniendo su mejor cara de niño bueno le dijo, si tu me vuelves loco y además es que no aguanto un segundo mas lejos de ti y sin mas la beso, empezó siendo un beso suave, al cual al principio a herms le costo corresponde pero luego se termino rindiendo en los brazos de su pelirrojo, el era su perdición.**

**Luego de un rato el beso se fue intensificando y subiendo de temperatura, Ron empezó a besarle el cuello y herms se sentía en las nubes, ese pelirrojo la hacia perder la cabeza. Las manos de ambos recorrían todo el cuerpo, querían conocerse perfectamente. Pero de repente un ruido los saco de su mundo, y los hizo volver a la realidad, se miraron a los ojos, ambos colorados a más no poder. Se sonrieron y luego de arreglarse un poco salieron del compartimiento.**

**Miraron a ambos lados para ver de donde vino ese ruido, pero no vieron nada, asíque se fueron en busca de sus amigos.**

**Luego de una larga caminata al fin encontraron el compartimiento de sus amigos, se sentaron junto a ellos, y siguieron platicando hasta llegar al colegio, todavía tenían por delante la mitad del año escolar. Llegaron al colegio, como siempre luego del gran banquete se dirigieron a sus salas comunes, los chicos se quedaron un rato hablando pero luego se fueron a dormir ya que mañana tendrían un día agitado.**

* * *

**Las chicas obviamente fueron las primeras en levantarse, esperaron un rato a sus novios pero estos no bajaban por lo tanto se fueron solas a el gran salón, las chicas iban caminando muy tranquilas, charlando de sus vidas, hacia mucho que no hablaban, y prometieron esa noche quedarse un rato para poder ponerse al corriente, se sentaron a desayunar y al cavo de un rato entraron Ron y Harry, se dirigieron hacia ellas, las saludaron y empezaron a desayunar.**

**Luego se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases, el día transcurrió tranquilamente, harry hablo con la directora Macgonadal, para arreglar los entrenamientos. En 3 semanas empezaría el resto del campeonato. Por lo cual harry arreglo extensas sesiones de entrenamiento, ya que quedaba un partido contra revenclaw para definir el campeonato de ahí saldría el campeón del torneo.**

**Herms por su parte tenía mucho que hacer para ponerse al corriente, pero eso no impidió que siga siendo la mejor.**

**

* * *

**

**Las semanas transcurrían tranquilamente, los chicos con sus prácticas y Herms aprovechaba a estudiar. Una tarde los chicos volvían del entrenamiento, estaban exhaustos, Harry los estaba matando.**

**Ginny: amor no cree q podríamos descansar unos días de las practicas, creo que mejor de lo que estamos no podemos estar. Esto se lo dijo con su mejor cara de niña buena, ella sabia que Harry no podía decirle que no ha esa mirada.**

**Ron: Si Harry mi hermanita tiene razón, estamos excelentes, el partido es pasado mañana no crees que estamos mas que preparados, podríamos descansar el día de mañana. Por favor no doy más. Esto fue secundado por el resto del equipo.**

**Luego de un rato, el ojiverde los miro y les dijo, esta bien equipo mañana tómense el día para estar bien descansado, creo que ya les he pedido suficiente, mas preparados no podemos estar. Todo el equipo estallo en aplauso y agradecimientos.**

**Se bañaron y salieron corriendo de los vestidores, Ron se despidió de sus amigos y se fue corriendo a buscar a herms. Se dirigió a la biblioteca sabia que su novia estaba ahí, entro, la busco entre los pasillos, luego de un rato la encontró en el fondo leyendo un libro como siempre. Se acerco a ella, muy despacio, le encanta verla leer, tan concentrada, en eso ella levanto la vista y se encontró con esos ojos celeste cielo que la vuelven loca, y le regalo una gran sonrisa a su novio.**

**Herms: hola mi amor, como estuvo la práctica. Le dijo mi entras le daba un beso.**

**Ron: excelente, y sabes lo mejor de todo, que mañana tendremos el día libre y pienso pasarlo todo el día contigo. Los dos solos, sin interrupciones. Mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos**

**Herms: De enserio, Harry los a liberado, como lograron eso. Jajaaj!! Mientras le correspondía el abrazo.**

**Ron: Mi hermana hace milagros, le dijo al oído. La castaña, no se pudo contener más y lo beso con intensidad. Al cabo de un rato se sintió un fuerte carraspeo de garganta, y se separaron abruptamente, y se encontraron con los ojos de Harry, perdón por la interrupción, pero necesito a herms si no es mucha molestia, les dijo este. Los dos estaban rojos a más no poder.**

**Ron lo miro con vergüenza y odio por haber interrumpido ese apasionado beso con su novia. Herms al ver la mirada de los dos le tomo la mano a Harry y salio de ahí despidiéndose con un leve beso en el cachete.**

**El pelirrojo solo atino a decir la quiero de vuelta tempranito potter.**

**A lo que Harry le respondió, mejor que te comportes con mi hermanita weasly, herms mas colorada todavía saco a Harry de ahí con todas sus fuerzas, antes de que ron acotara algo mas.**

**Luego de un rato de caminata, llegaron al lago del colegio, y se sentaron a la sombra del árbol.**

**Harry: Amiga veo que estas muy bien con mi amigo Ron. La castaña mas colorada no podía estar, solo atino a darle un golpecito en el brazo. Si ese pelirrojo que tenemos de amigo te llega a hacer algo no dudes en acudir a mi amiga, tu sabes que eres como una hermana para mi, entendiste. Te quiero mucho amiga. Pero aunque por lo que veo todo va mas que perfecto, ojito con lo que hacen he?? Jaja!!**

**Herms: Harry ¡! Le dijo la castaña, claro que acudiría a ti, tu también eres como un hermano para mi, te quiero mucho, tu también sabes que puedes contar para lo que quieras, para eso están los amigos no?, y quédate tranquilo Ron es todo un caballero. Jaja!! Pero dime, para que me trajeras hasta aquí, no creo que sea solo para esto.**

**Harry: Bueno lo que pasa es que necesito ayuda con algo, este no se como decirte, bueno ahí va… con ginny vamos a cumplir meses de novios, nosotros decidimos hacer como que nuestra ruptura no fue ruptura, fue como, bueno no se que nombre ponerlo, pero para nosotros, nuestra relación empieza, con ese beso que nos dimos luego de ganar la copa. Por lo cual quiero darle una gran sorpresa. Pero necesito de tu ayuda, tu eres mujer y entiendes mas de estas cosas.**

**Herms: Obvio que te ayudare cuéntame, para que necesitas mi ayuda. El ojiverde paso a contarle cual era su idea y con la ayuda de su amiga no tiene duda que lograga sorprender a la pelirroja de su vida.**


	9. Flores

**Holis aca toy de nuevo con otro capitulo.. estoy inpirada . jeje el romantisimo me pego mal... y eso que ando media escasa del mismo !! aca estoy poniendome al día con mi fic y mi pag de flog si queres darte una vuelta entra en /masalladehp espero les guste y me dejen algun comentario o si queres que promocione tu historia o algun pedido lo podes hacer o mandarme algun mail a**

**Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi amiga dakota (sil) que setomo el trabajo derevisarlo antes de que lo suba gracias amiga por todo...**

**bueno espero les guste y me dejen reviews ... me alegran el día ... trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo esta es la primera historia que escribo. y le pongo la mejor onda..**

**bueno ahora si me despido besotes y que la magia continue--**

**capitulo 9**

**La tarde paso volando para los 2 amigos que se pasaron la tarde riendo y hablando, ya que hacía bastante que no pasaban un tiempo juntos. Estuvieron concretando el regalo que Harry tenía preparado para Ginny. Cuando ya estaba anocheciendo se dirigieron al gran comedor y allí encontraron a los hermanitos Weasley, ya sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor. Se acercaron a ellos, y se sentaron en frente de los mismos.**

**Ron: Te dije tempranito potter- gruñó el pelirrojo**

**Harry: perdón amigo, pero mi hermanita y yo teníamos cosas para hablar, no?**

**Si- asintió la castaña muy sonriente- Lo que provocó que Ron los miro con el ceño fruncido- (si es inevitable va a ser siempre celoso)**

**Herms: Tranquilo amor, solo hablábamos de la vida. Sabes que tú eres único para mi-.**

**Con eso logró que ron se pusiera rojo de vergüenza-**

**Ginny: Tu siempre con tus celos hermanito, por dios-**

**Harry: Bueno cambiemos de tema, ¿que vamos a hacer mañana en nuestro día libre? podríamos ir a pasear por Hogsmeade, ¿qué os parece?**

**Ginny: Si amor, vamos ¿quieren acompañarnos? -le pregunto a los otros dos, los cuales afirmaron conformes.**

**Harry: Perfecto ¿nos encontramos mañana a las diez en la sala común?-**

**Listo -afirmaron los otros tres.**

**Luego de cenar, Harry y Ginny se fueron a la sala común, mientras que Herms y Ron realizaban su ronda de prefectos, Aunque no era mucha vigilancia lo que estaban haciendo. Repentinamente Ron había acorralado a Hermione detrás de un tapiz del tercer piso y se estaban besando apasionadamente; entre beso y beso, Ron le decía lo mucho que la había extrañado, que lo perdonara por lo de hoy y que se sentía apenado, pero sinceramente no quería compartirla con nadie, que habían tardado mucho en estar juntos y ahora no quería separarse de ella, que sabía que sonaba egoísta, pero es que la amaba con locura.**

**Herms se separó un poco del pelirrojo mirando los ojos azul cielo que la perdían**

**Herms: Yo también te amo Ron y tampoco quiero separarme de ti un momento, pero sabes que Harry es mi amigo, nada más mientras que tú eres el amor de mi vida. ¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos con los chicos y después de un rato nos disculpamos y nos vamos nosotros solos a pasear por ahí? ¿Qué te parece?**

**Ron: Me encanta la idea, mi amor.**

**Y se volvieron a besar un rato más, aunque costo demasiado separarse, pero ya era hora de ir a dormir también.**

**A las 10 las chicas bajaban de su cuarto muy animadamente, y para su sorpresa los chicos ya las estaban esperando, se saludaron y luego tomados de las manos de sus respectivas parejas salieron rumbo al pueblo.**

**Era un día bastante fresco, el invierno todavía no se había ido. Luego de un rato caminando, llegaron a su destino. Mientras viajaban habían acordado ir a las Tres Escobas a tomar algo y luego pasear por el pueblo. Cuando llegaron a la taberna notaron el ambiente hermoso, el calor que hacia allí dentro era fantástico. Buscaron una mesa alejada de la puerta y de la gente, ya que estaba bastante poblado. Harry y Ron les preguntaron a las chicas que querían tomar y luego fueron a la barra por las bebidas. Más tarde se fueron a caminar por el pueblo, era la primera vez que los cuatro podían ser, dentro de lo que cabe, unos adolescentes normales.**

**Ya pasado el mediodía Herms y Ron se disculparon con los chicos.**

**Ron: Chicos discúlpennos pero tenemos que ir a comprar… este… unas cosas que nos faltan… nos vemos en el castillo, hasta luego- y tomando de la mano a Herms, a la cual no dejó ni despedirse de sus amigos, se perdieron entre la multitud .**

**Ginny: Estos dos si que no pierden el tiempo jeje!! Creo que mi hermano esta siendo mala influencia para Hermione- Harry hacía lo posible por contener la risa, la verdad era que la excusa que habían puesto era malísima, pero bueno el tampoco desaprovecharía el tiempo para estar solo con cierta pelirroja que le hacia perder la cabeza. Se tomaron de la mano, y siguieron caminando por el pueblo, besándose y charlando, Harry no podía ser más feliz.**

**Luego de un rato de caminata, Ron soltó a Herms, la cual no había parado de preguntarle a donde se dirigían.**

**Ron:- Aquí es.**

**Ambos se encontraban en frente de una pequeña cabaña, la cual era una pequeña cafetería. Herms lo miraba extrañada, hasta que se animo a preguntar- ¿Y este lugar Ron?**

**Ron la tomo de las manos, mirándola a sus profundos ojos color miel, y simplemente le dijo: lo que pasa es que quiero hacer con mi novia todo lo que no pudimos hacer. Como esta es nuestra primera salida los dos solos, me pareció lindo que viniéramos a este lugar que me pareció muy tranquilo, además también quería ser un poco romántico porque ambos sabemos lo mucho que me cuesta.**

**Herms lo miraba embelesada y le dio un pequeño beso mientras se acurrucaba entre sus brazos- Gracias Ron, me encanta, gracias, no me lo esperaba.**

**Ron:- Bueno entramos - la castaña asintió y abrazados así como estaban entraron en la pequeña y acogedora cafetería.**

**Una hermosa señora los invito a sentarse y les entrego la carta.**

**Ron: Y hermosa ¿que te apetece? yo creo que tomaré un té de durazno con canela y una porción de torta de chocolate.**

**Herms: Todo se ve delicioso, pero me parece que tomaré el te de manzana y una porción de torta de chocolate.**

**La mesera tomó su pedido y pasaron el resto de la tarde platicando, riéndose, conociéndose más, tomándose de la mano, arrebatándose besos. Mas enamorados no podían estar.**

**La noche ya empezaba a caer y los chicos volvían al castillo, los cuatro se encontraron de nuevo en la entrada del Gran Comedor, cenaron, y luego se quedaron un rato charlando en la sala común, pero no mucho tiempo ya que mañana tenían partido y tres de ellos debían descansar para mañana.**

**Amaneció con un día despejado, perfecto para el partido, los cuatro estaban desayunando tranquilamente, Harry repasaba con los chicos algunas técnicas, mientras tanto Herms estaba muy concentrada en su lectura del Profeta, cuando la directora anunció que este año habría al final del curso una fiesta, para la promoción que egresa, y además que querían celebrar este año, un año de liberación y de paz. El gran salón se lleno de murmullos por lo que la directora elevó un poco más la voz y finalmente terminó diciendo que el evento era de traje formal y se celebraría el antepenúltimo día de curso.**

**Al rato los chicos se dirigieron a los vestuarios para prepararse para el partido y Ron se despidió de Herms con un gran beso. Este partido era muy importante porque definiría quien era el ganador del trofeo.**

**Los chicos llegaron al vestuarios muy relajados, les había hecho bien el día de descanso. Se vistieron, y luego del anuncio del equipo salieron al estadio.**

**Se montaron en sus escobas y luego del silbato de la entrenadora, se elevaron en el aire y dio comienzo el partido final de la temporada.**

**El partido empezó tranquilo, Ginny abrió el marcador a favor de Gryffindor, ambos equipos estaban en muy buenas condiciones, pero igual se notaba que el equipo de los leones estaba en mejor estado, tanto esfuerzo había sacado frutos.**

**De la snicht no había ni rastro. El partido avanzaba y los jugadores ya estaban exhaustos, pero de repente Harry vio algo dorado cerca de la cabeza de Lancel, el capitán del equipo de Ravenclaw, era la snicht y sin perder tiempo se abalanzó sobre ella, la pelotita se movió rápidamente de su lugar pero Harry no iba a permitir que el triunfo se les escapara. El otro capitán tardó un rato en reaccionar, pero también se puso en persecución de la tan ansiada snicht. Harry y Lancel se diputaban la pelotita, ambos la perseguían sin perderle el rastro, la cual los hizo subir a grandes alturas y precipitadamente se fue hacia abajo, lo cual obligó a ambos capitanes a bajar en picada. Ambos bajaban a una velocidad descomunal. Ya estaban a escasos centímetros del suelo, ninguno parecía desviar su escoba, el estadio se sumergió en un profundo silencio, ya estaban por tocar el suelo, y todo paso muy rápido, Lancel desvío la escoba y Harry tomo con ambas manos su escoba para hacer una gran maniobra y evitar que se estrellara contra el suelo, finalmente estirando un poco su mano logro alcanzar lo que tanto anhelaba la snich dorada.**

**Gryffindor gana 350 a 200 -gritó la relatora.**

**Todo el estadio se lleno de aplausos, su equipo se abalanzó sobre el, para festejar la gran victoria, Ginny se acerco y lo besó con pasión, lo cual provocó un embobamiento superior al que tenía por haber ganado el partido. Todos los felicitaban y cantaban con alegría alentando al equipo ganador. Harry se acercó a Lancel y se dieron la mano en símbolo de respeto, ambos equipos se saludaron y se felicitaron por el gran partido, luego la directora McGonagall se acerco con la copa y se la entregó al equipo ganador.**

**Minutos después en la sala común de Gryffindor había una gran fiesta, todos celebraban la victoria del equipo, los chicos estaban sentados tranquilamente y abrazados a sus novias mientras platicaban y sus compañeros se acercaban a felicitarlos. Realmente ese año lo recordarían por el resto de sus vidas, el primer año de colegio donde no fueron perseguidos por ningún mago tenebroso y pudieron disfrutar como adolescentes normales.**

**Ya era bastante tarde y todos se habían ido a dormir, excepto una parejita, los cuales estaban muy abrazaditos y dándose pequeños besos, en el sillón frente a la gran chimenea de la sala.**

**Herms: Amor creo que ya deberíamos irnos a dormir, estoy muerta no puedo mas- Mientras le decía eso le daba un pequeño beso es su cuello.**

**Ron: Si tienes razón pero antes debo decirte algo muy importante.**

**Herms se levantó mirándolo seriamente y le preguntó qué era lo que tenía que decirle.**

**Ron tomo su mentón con su mano y le dijo- Simplemente te quiero decir ¿quieres ser mi pareja para el baile del fin de curso? porque esta vez no voy a dejar que nadie se me adelante princesa.**

**Herms sonrío, y con una dulce voz le dijo- Claro que acepto mi amor, no iría con otra persona que no fueras tú- terminó dándole un apasionado beso. Al rato se separaron y se dirigieron a sus dormitorios y tratarían de dormir aunque solo fuera un rato.**

* * *

**Harry despertó tempranito, había quedado con Herms para arreglar los últimos detalles de la sorpresa de Ginny. Se bañó y arregló antes de bajar a la sala común en la cual se encontró con una somnolienta Herms.**

**Harry: Veo que nos quedamos hasta altas horas festejando.**

**La castaña giró a saludar a su amigo muy colorada.**

**Herms: Hola Harry, yo también me alegro de verte.**

**Harry: ¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí?**

**Herms: Costó, pero ya está todo para el sábado.**

**Harry: Eres genial amiga, te debo una grande, cuando necesites algo no dudes en pedírmelo.**

**En ese momento bajaba un ojeroso Ron junto con Ginny que se acercaron a saludarlos y juntos partieron a desayunar.**

**El día trascurrió normalmente, al igual que la semana, ya no había presión por el torneo de quiddicht, aunque las clases eran mas pesadas, ya que se acercaban los exámenes finales, a la pobre Herms sus amigos la atosigaban en pedido de auxilio. En pocas semanas se terminaría el año escolar y como broche de oro tendrían la fiesta, además de haber pasado un año de paz y tranquilidad. El viernes caía y los chicos estaban terminando unos informes de pociones y hablando tranquilamente, de vez en cuando las parejitas se daban pequeños arrumacos, caricias, besos… la felicidad los rodeaba.**

**Al cabo de un rato, Ron y Herms se fueron a dormir, dejando a sus amigos, que en ese momento estaban mimándose a lo cual Ron todavía no se acostumbraba mucho, solos.**

**Harry: ¿Estás lista para mañana preciosa?**

**Ginny: ¿De verdad no me vas a decir lo que vamos a hacer?.**

**Harry: No, ya te dije que era una sorpresa.**

**Ginny se acercó lentamente y poniendo su mejor carita de niña buena y dándole besitos en la cara, le susurro en el oído -Ni una pista piensas darme mi amor- ante esto Harry se estremeció y le dio un beso antes de irse ya que si se quedaba un rato más terminaría contándole todo.**

**Harry: Lo único que te puedo decir es que te pongas ropa cómoda, no te digo linda porque eso siempre lo estás- se acercó a darle un beso y le dijo que se fuera a dormir ya que mañana seria un día muy largo.**

**Ginny: Que malito que eres, pero aun así te quiero- y dándole un tierno y apasionado beso de despedida se perdió por las escaleras. Mañana sin duda seria un día inolvidable**

* * *

**Era una mañana soleada y hermosa, ya empezaba a hacer calorcito. Harry se desperezó en su cama y se apresuró a entrar a bañarse y prepararse ya que tenía por delante un largo y hermoso día. Por su parte, Ginny se despertaba con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, había soñado con Harry, la sorpresa la tenía intrigada. En ese momento, se llevó la mano a la boca, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía, se refregó los ojos para ver que no estaba soñando hasta se pellizcó, pero era verdad, la habitación estaba llena de flores, y sobre su cama reposaba un gran ramo de rosas de todos los colores, Ginny se acerco a ellas, las tomó y entre ellas encontró un pequeña nota, en la cual decía:**

_**Princesa, estas flores no se comparan con tu belleza, pero su olor me hace recordar al olor de tu piel, ahora se porque mi poción de Amortentía huele a flores porque tu tienes ese olor tan especial que hace derretir mi corazón. Este es un pequeño detalle de lo que te tengo preparado, te espero a las 11 en el lago, por lo tanto, date prisa. Besos te ama Harry**_**.**

**Ginny estaba alucinando, no podía creer lo que había hecho Harry por ella. De repente sintió un movimiento en la cama de al lado, era Herms que se estaba despertando, la pelirroja la miró y le dijo -Tu fuiste participe de esto, ¿verdad?- la castaña se sonrojó y afirmó con la cabeza, Ginny solo atinó a dar un simple suspiro.**

**La castaña con una gran sonrisa, le empezó a hablar pero esta no reaccionaba, hasta que un grito de la castaña hizo que girara su cabeza y mirara su reloj, eran las diez. Se levantó apresuradamente de la cama y se dispuso a ducharse. No creía que le diera tiempo a estar arreglada en tan solo una hora pero con la ayuda de Herms lo logró. La pelirroja se despidió de su amiga, saco algo de su baúl y salio volando de la habitación en dirección al lago.**

**Ahí lo vio, sentado a la orilla del río, estaba tan lindo. Se acercó a el sigilosamente para sorprenderlo, pero Harry ya se había dado cuenta y se había volteado y la besó antes de que ella pudiera decir algo. El beso era dulce, suave y a la vez apasionado, era de esos besos que te hacen perder la cabeza. Se separaron ante la falta de aire, pero no dejaron de abrazarse quedando apoyados uno sobre la frente del otro viéndose a los ojos.**

**Harry: Hola princesa ¿estás lista?**

**Ginny: Hola mi príncipe, claro que estoy lista y gracias por mi gran despertar, me encanto.**

**Harry: Me alegra que te haya gustado pero eso es solo el principio. ¡¡Vamos!!**

**A lo cual invocó con su varita a su escoba, su tan amada Saeta de Fuego y luego invitó a Ginny a subirse en ella con lo que la chica lo miró extrañada.**

**Harry: ¿Confías en mi, mi amor?**

**Ginny: Siempre confío en ti- dijo mientras se subía a la escoba con su amor, el cual con una patada en el suelo elevó su escoba y poniendo sus brazos alredor de la pelirroja, la encaminó hacia el camino previsto para pasar el día junto a ella.**

**nos vemos en algunos día tratare de actualizar lo antes posible...**

**espero les hay gustado...**

**besos Natys**


	10. Examenes y Charlas

Holis miles de gracias por los reviews, se los agradesco de corazón ...

Le quiero agradecer a mi amiga sil, que me apoya en esta historia y le agradesco infinitamente los consejos y los arreglos que me propone, gracias por ayudarme a mejorar ... y espero que soluciones esa conversacion jeje!! la espero con ansias

bueno y a los que tengan o quieran darse una vuelta por mi pag . /masalladehp son bienvenidos dejen firmas de tener fotolog...

bueno aca les dejo el capitulo espero les guste y dejen reviews que me dan el animo para mejorar la historia lo mas que puedo !! besos

Los chicos se perdieron en el horizonte, tenían un largo camino por recorrer, mientras tanto cierta parejita se encontraba desayunando en los jardines del colegio, bajo un frondoso árbol, Ron había preparado una canasta con comida y había invitado a su novia a un pic-nic. Los 2 estaban comiendo, mientras charlaban de la vida, muy tranquilos.

Mientras tanto Harry y Ginny estaban a punto de llegar a unos de los lugares que el ojiverde tenía planeado. Este fue descendiendo de apoco, Ginny no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, era un lugar hermoso. Aterrizaron en un inmenso prado lleno de flores, se bajaron de la escoba y Harry le tendió la mano para llevarla a un lugar muy especial, ese lugar lo llenaba de tristeza, no lo había vuelto a pisar después de ese terrible incidente, pero quería demostrarle a Ginny cuanto significaba para el, cuanto amor tenia por ella. Poco a poco se fueron acercando a un pequeño pueblo, al cual Ginny no reconocía, caminaron a lo largo del pueblo, era un lugar muy tranquilo y silencioso, con grandes y hermosas casas, de repente Harry se paro en seco, y le mostró a Ginny una casa, la cual se encontraba destruida, demostraba que en aquel lugar se abría producido un batalla, y de repente su vista se fijo al cartel de la entrada, y ahí reacciono, esa era la casa de los padres de Harry, ahí fue donde todo inicio, sintió que su corazón se le oprimía en el pecho, pero en eso sintió la mano de su novio y la apretó mas fuerte.

Ginny:- Harry, este lugar es, pero el ojiverde no la dejo continuar

Harry: -Si, esta era mi casa, estamos en el Valle de Godric.

Ginny: -Mi amor, perdona que te pregunte pero porque vinimos aquí.

Harry: -Sabes, yo siempre soñaba con ver el lugar donde pase ese pequeño y feliz tiempo con mis padres, hasta logre convencer a Herms de venir, y que error cometí, casi nos matan, pero nunca estuve tan feliz y triste a la vez, feliz porque al fin podría conocer el lugar donde viví con mis padres, y me permitió de alguna forma conocer un poco más sobre ellos, pero triste porque se que ellos ya no están con migo-. Gruesas lagrimas caían por la mejilla de el, y girándose hacia su novia y poniendo su mano en la mejilla de ella siguió expresándole todo lo que tenia guardado en su corazón, - pero sabes yo aunque suene tonto lo que voy a decir quiero presentarte ante ellos, quiero que sepan que soy feliz, que encontré a la persona que me ama con locura como yo la amo a ella, que me hace la persona mas feliz del mundo, y que me hace sonreír todos los días, porque se que de ahora en adelante nadie ni nada nos separa jamás y que estaremos juntos por siempre-.

Ginny: - Mi amor siempre estaré a tu lado, yo soy la que no esta completa si no esta a tu lado, y me siento honrada de que me presentes con tus padres, tu eres mi vida Harry, jamás volveré a separarme de ti, no podría vivir sin ti, no encuentro palabras para decirte cuanto te amo- y cortando la distancia lo beso, ambos lloraban, pero esas lagrimas eran de felicidad, ya no abría nadie que los separara, ese beso era apasionado y dulce, ambos trataban de demostrarse cuanto se amaban.

Cuando termino Harry la tomo de la mano, y la llevo hacia el pequeño cementerio donde se encontraban sus padres, luego de un poco de caminata logro encontrar las tumbas de sus padres, hizo un movimiento con su varita, y un hermosa ramo de lilas apareció, se arrodillo y lo coloco sobre la tumba de sus padres, y limpiándose las lagrimas que todavía caían por su rostro y dando un gran suspiro prosiguió a la razón por la cual había ido a ese lugar con su amada.

Harry: -Papá, Mamá estoy aquí porque quiero presentarles, a la persona más importante de mi vida, y quiero que ustedes sean testigos de nuestro amor.-

Ambos se tomaron de la mano, y se miraban fijamente, aunque Harry bajo una de sus manos hacía su bolsillo, y de ahí saco una pequeña cajita forrada en terciopelo rojo, la cual se la dio a Ginny, la cual abrió apresuradamente, no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

Harry: -Ginny yo te amo con todo mi corazón, y con este anillo, quiero demostrarte que eres el amor de mi vida y nunca mas me alegare de ti, con este anillo te hago la promesa de que seré tuyo para siempre.

Ginny no podía creer, lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, lo amaba tanto que sin dudarlo lo beso apasionadamente

Ginny: - Harry por primera vez puedo decir que me dejaste sin palabras, yo también te amo con toda mi alma, durante el tiempo que no estuviste ni un día deje de pensar en ti, mi corazón no estaba completo sin ti a mi lado, y yo tampoco quiero estar lejos de ti nunca mas, yo también te prometo ser tuya para siempre, aunque siempre fui tuya desde el primer momento que te vi.

Y así entre lágrimas, besos, abrazos, caricias, Harry le coloco a Ginny el hermoso anillo de oro blanco con una inscripción en su interior _por Siempre tuyo Harry. Te amo_. De esta forma los dos enamorados sellaron su pacto de no volverse a separa jamás.

Luego de un rato más de infinita dulzura, y de despedirse de sus padres, ambos volvieron a montar en la escoba hacía el último lugar que Harry había organizado.

Luego de un pequeño tramo, llegaron a un pequeño prado, descendieron de la escoba y Harry le tapo los ojos, quería que sea sorpresa, y así fue cuando le destapo los ojos, frente a ella había un hermoso parque lleno de flores de todos los colores, formas, tamaños, que se pudieran imaginar. El la tomo de la mano la ayudo a decender hacia el parque y bajo la sombra de un inmenso árbol de cerezos se encontraron con un hermoso mantel con abundante comida sobre el, y ahí sentados bajo la frondosa copa del árbol, comieron, hablaron, se besaron, se abrazaron, se mimaron, tenían tanto amor y de ahora en adelante nada les iba a impedir que se lo demuestren, lo iban a vivir a pleno, ya no había nadie que los pudiera separar.

* * *

La tarde se iba poniendo y una brisa fresca empezaba a hacerse presente, Herms sintió como de repente un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, estaba empezando a sentir frío,

Herms: - Ron te parece que vayamos entrando esta empezando a refrescar - le dijo la castaña mientra se frotaba los brazos.

Ron no lo dudo dos veces se puso de pie sacándose su capa, y poniéndosela a Herms en los hombros mientras le robaba un beso, luego se dispuso a juntar todas las cosas que habían llevado para pasar esa agradable tarde, se levantaron y se encaminaron rumbo al castillo. Entraron y luego de acomodar las cosas se sentaron en la sala común, frente a la chimenea que les daba un lindo calor, la sala encontraba vacía, lo cual Ron no dudo en aprovechar para estar con su novia lo más cerca posible y robarle esos besos apasionadas que solo le robaba cuando estaban los dos solos. Los dos se habían acurrucada en el mullido sillón, estaban abrazados como si su vida dependiera de ello, y sus bocas se buscaban con desesperación, tanto que solo los cortaban para poder respirar, ya que sus pulmones requerían aire, las respiraciones eran cada vez mas fuertes las manos de ambos recorrían sus cuerpos con desesperación, se necesitaban, querían apaciguar esa sed que tenían del uno del otro, de tanta espera, pero de repente un pequeña posesita los saco de su mundo. Ambos giraron sus cabezas para ver quien había interrumpido tal sesión de besos, al notar quien era el dueño de esa tos sus caras se pusieron rojas al máximo, el pelirrojo de Ron se quedaba corto.

Harry: - Disculpen si interrumpo esta escenita que están montando, pero amigo me gustaría que no abusaras de esa forma de mi hermanita.-

Herms no sabía donde meterse, ambos se habían parado, y se estaban acomodando la ropa y el pelo, ya que el de ambos estaba más enmarañado de lo normal, en especial el de Herms.

Ron: - Perdón amigo, si tu puedes andar con mi hermana dando escenitas por ahí porque yo no puedo besar a mi novia, que acaso tengo que tener tu autorización

Harry: - Que descarado, si cada vez que beso a tu hermana me plantas una escena que con lo que hice yo recién me quedo corto. Aparte Herms es como mi hermana y no voy a permitir que te aproveches de ella.

Ginny que hasta ahora no había acotado nada, se acerco hasta Herms, y le susurro en el oído, - ves ahora amiga me entiendes lo que es tener hermanos sobre protectores-. Ambas se miraron y se echaron a reír, provocando que los chicos las miren como si estuvieran locas. La pelirroja tomo de la mano a la castaña y juntas se dirigieron a la salida de la sal, cuando los chicos las llamaron

A donde creen que van – preguntaron ambos chicos

Ginny: - A donde vamos a ir, he, lejos de ustedes y de sus insoportables celos.

Herms: - Si cuando se calman, y razonen que estamos grandecitas y que nosotras sabemos lo que hacemos y no necesitamos de sus insoportables celos, nos buscan, asíque adiós.

Y ambas salieron por el retrato de la dama gorda, dejando a unos aturdidos Ron y Harry, los cuales se quedaron sin palabras.

* * *

Las chicas salieron riéndose por el retrato y se pusieron en marcha asía el gran comedor, la verdad se les había abierto el apetito, y necesitan comida. Las dos iban caminando y hablando de la vida, cuando de repente se chocaron contra algo, va mas bien alguien, frente a ellas, un chicos se encontraba en el suelo tratando de levantarse y al lado de el su amigo riéndose por lo acontecido, acto seguido las chicas se disculparon con los chicos por llevárselos por delante. Al mirarlos pudieron notar quienes eran aquellos chicos con los cuales se habían tropezado, eran de Revenclaw, uno de ellos se llama Tom Smith, era alto, morocho con unos enorme ojos grises y además era el buscador del equipo de su casa, el otro chico era Matt Russo igual de alto solo que este tenia el pelo castaño y unos ojos verdosos con pequeñas salpicaduras de un color chocolate, que hacían que cualquier chica se perdiera en su mirada, y por supuesto era el golpeador de su equipo. Los chicos también se disculparon por que ellos también venían distraídos, luego de disculparse mutuamente, se quedaron un rato charlando, cuando de repente sintieron pasos de una personas que venia gritando y llamándolas, al girarse los vieron, eran sus novios que venían corriendo desesperadamente, pero que frenaron en seco, al ver que sus novias no se encontraban precisamente solas, lo cual provoco cierta incomodidad entre los presentes, por consiguiente tanto Tom como Matt, se despidieron y vieron que lo mejor era irse, por consiguiente se volvieron a disculpar y se retiraron.

Ron: - Se puede saber que hacían con esos dos-

Ginny: - Hermanito no empieces hacernos una escenita de las tuyas, las dos venias caminando y nos chocamos con ellos eso es todo, ¿si?

Ron:- Yo escenita, jamás hago escenita,

Harry: - Bueno cortemos acá si no vamos a terminar mal la tarde, nosotros solo vinimos a pedirles disculpa por lo que paso hace un rato, me perdonas mi amor, y tu Herms también me perdonas.

Herms: - Si Harry no hay problema esta bien, se que me cuidas, pero quédate tranquilo se tener a Ron a raya.

Ron: - Hey, ché yo que también vengo a pedirles perdón y me tratan de esta manera-

Herms se acerco a el, lo abrazo y le susurro en el oído. -no te enojes Ron, te amo, nunca lo dudes. Y luego lo cayó con un beso antes de que Ron dijera algo más. Mientras tanto Ginny también se había acercado a Harry

Ginny: - claro que te perdono mi amor, pero no te enrosques en los celos enfermizos de mi hermano, no quiero a otro celoso a mi lado, me basta con Ron y mis demás hermanos. Y luego también lo beso

Harry: - Ya lo se mi amor perdóname, y la volvió a besar.

Luego de reconciliarse, los cuatro se dirigieron al comedor, el gruñido en sus estómagos les pedía desesperadamente comida. Cenaron abundantemente los deliciosos platillos que preparaban los elfos. Ginny le susurro a Harry y luego ambos se levantaron rápidamente, disculpándose con los chicos corrieron hacia la sala común para disfrutar un rato a solas ya que todos estaban cenando. Mientras tanto los otros dos hacían la ronda de perfectos, aunque en realidad no era eso lo que hacían exactamente, Ron había arrinconado a Herms atrás de un tapiz, y ambos se besaban desenfrenadamente, en un principio la castaña trato de evitarlo pero termino cediendo, los besos y las caricias de Ron la podían, y la hacían dejarse llevar, sacaban de ella lo que jamás pensó que podría demostrar, se soltaba, se desinhibía, todo era por Ron, el la transportaba a otra mundo. Luego de una acalorada y larga sesión de apasionados besos decidieron volver a la sala de Griffindor.

El tiempo pasó, ya tenían en sima los exámenes final, los temidos EXTASIS, todos estaban concentradísimos estudiando incluso Ron, y ni hablar de Herms, pobre estaba como loca, es decir más de lo normal en cuanto a estudio, y a causa del estudio ninguna de las parejas tenían tiempo para estar juntos, los cuatro vivían en la biblioteca, o en la mesa de la sala común estudiando, la verdad estaba complicado, pero si era el ultimo esfuerzo del año, después tendrían la fiesta, y empezarían una nueva vida.

* * *

Poco a poco se acercó el día de los temidos exámenes, los cuatro se levantaron exaltados esa mañana, se prepararon para empezar el día que marcaría el principio de un nueva vida, se encontraron en el salón de su casa y se encaminaron a desayunar, pero la verdad sus estómagos se encontraban cerrados, hasta incluso el de Ron, por lo tanto no probaron bocado, los nervios los carcomían, Herms no dejaba de repasar mentalmente parecía perdida en su mundo, y ciertamente parecía que sufría mas que alguno de ellos tres. Bueno el reloj marco las 9 y levantándose de sus asientos se pusieron en marcha a dar sus exámenes, el primero de ellos era transformación, por lo tanto se dirigieron hacia el salón a dar el primer examen. La mañana iba trascurriendo rápidamente y a medida que los chicos iban rindiendo de una a otra las materias, los nervios se iban haciendo menos. Ron, Harry y Ginny les quedaba dar una materia más pero Herms todavía le quedaban 2 más aparte de la que estaba por dar junto a los chicos. Historia de la magia si que era insoportable, y nunca le prestaron atención en las clases, salvo Hermione por su puesta, pero les pareció que habían rendido satisfactoriamente. Los chicos al fin terminaron pero la castaña todavía, era un manojo de nervios, salio del aula y se iba hacia su anteúltimo examen, tras la insistencia de los chicos la acompañaron, la esperarían a la salida del aula, luego de despedirse de sus amigos y de un apasionado beso de su novio, entro en el aula de runas antiguas, luego de media hora salio muy animado, contandole a sus amigos que había sido bastante fácil, y se encaminaron a acompañarla a su último examen.

Ron: - Amor, dime que este es tu último examen, la verdad estoy sorprendido con las materias que cursabas.

Ginny: -Es verdad amiga como lo lograbas

Herms: - Que le puedo hacer me gusta estudiar, soy una sabelotodo insufrible, y levanto los hombros en señal de resignación

Harry: - No digas eso amiga, sin ti no hubiésemos llegado a ningún lado, tu inteligencia nos a salvado millones de vez, además siempre ayudas a los demás sin importarte nada. Eres una gran persona Herms nunca lo dudes

Ron: - Harry tiene razón amor, que seria de nosotros sin ti, además eres mi sabelotodo preferida, a la cual amo con todo mi alma. Y la abrazo contra si y le dio un apasionado beso.

Herms: - Gracias chicos, pero la verdad yo no seria nada sin ustedes. Gracias millones de gracias por quererme tanto y dejarme ser su amiga.

Ginny: - Bueno cortemos con tanta melancolía que me van hacer llorar además amiga tienes que ir a rendir.-

Herms: Cierto, nos vemos después de enserio, los busco en la sala común- y despidiéndose se fue corriendo a rendir su última materia.

* * *

Los chicos estaban en la sala común jugando a los snap explosivos, mientras esperaban a Herms, ya había pasado una hora y no venia, ya se estaban preocupando, pero de repente se abrió la puerta que daba acceso a la torre y por ahí entraba Herms, que se acerco sonriendo a sus amigos.

Ron: - y mi amor como te fue.-

Herms: - Creo que bien, aunque estaba bastante difícil, pero bueno ya termine ahora a disfrutar lo que queda no?

Ginny: - Tienes toda la razón amiga, y por cierto mañana hay una salida al pueblo me podrías acompañar a comprar el vestido para la fiesta-

Herms: - Claro amiga, no te preocupes yo también lo tengo que comprar, que les parece si después nos encontramos en las tres escobas con ustedes chicos,

Ron: -Por supuesto chicas nos se preocupen, que les parece si quedamos a las 2 en las tres escobas –

Ginny: - Que gran idea hermanito, Bueno chicos yo no se ustedes pero me caigo de sueño, yo me voy a dormir, ¿vienes Herms?

Herms: - Si yo también no doy más-

Y sin mas se despidieron por las escalares que daban a la recamara de las chicas. Dejando a los chicos solos, por lo cual decidieron jugar un partida más a las cartas, pero en mitad de juego Ron decidió pedirle a Harry un favor ya hacia tiempo que lo venia pensando una idea pero necesitaba a su amigo para que lo ayudara

Ron: - Harry, necesito un favor tuyo

Harry: - Dime Ron que pasa

Ron: - Mira Harry, necesito que me ayudes con una idea que tengo en mente, quiero hacerle un regalo a Herms pero soy malo para esas cosas, mañana que vamos al pueblo me podrías ayudar.

Harry: - Claro amigo, ya tienes alguna idea de lo que quieres regalarle

Ron: - Si pero necesito tu opinión.

Harry: - Espero poder ayudarte amigo, bueno vamos a dormir estoy muerto yo también.

Ron: - Si mañana va a hacer un largo día.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente las chicas se levantaron temprano, se prepararon y se fueron al pueblo tenían varias cosas que hacer, tenían que ver los vestidos, el maquillaje, todo lo necesario para la fiesta era la primera vez que ambas iban con las personas que amaban a una fiesta, y esta era muy importante ya que era la fiesta de despedida de su último año en el colegio de magia y hechicería.

Pasaron la mañana de compras, las dos iban muy entretenidas hacia tiempo que no estaban las dos solas y podían disfrutar de una tarde de mujeres nada más, pudieron hablar de todo, y en especial de la relación que tenían con sus respectivos novios. Las chicas se habían hecho grandes amigas y ahora en sima eran cuñadas. Faltaba poco para las dos por lo cual decidieron encaminarse a las tres escobas a encontrarse con sus novios, entraron y se acomodaron en una mesa del fondo, y se pidieron dos cervezas de manteca tenían mucha sed después de todo lo que habían caminado, dejaron las bolsa en un costa y siguieron platicando mientras esperaban a los chicos.

Mientras tantos los chicos salían de la joyería del pueblo, Ron estaba muy satisfecho con lo adquirido.

Harry: - Quédate tranquilo amigo le encantara, mas si se lo das tu

Ron: - Eso espero amigo, la verdad estoy muy nervioso sinceramente con Herms me siento muy presionado, ella es perfecta en todo, y yo bueno, tu sabes como soy Harry, con Lavender era mas fácil no hacía nada, pero a Herms, la amo con todo mi corazón y quiero que todo sea perfecto.-

Harry: - Ron, no te presiones ella te ama tal cual eres, siendo tu mismo la conquistaste hace mucho tiempo, con sus peleas idiotas incluidas, que me sacaban de quicio, y déjame decirte amigo que darle celos con Lavender que asco, parecían que se iban a tragar, ella estuvo muy mal durante ese tiempo, y yo me sentía incapaz de ayudarla mas que ella es tan terca como tu, y no demostraba sus sentimientos.

Ron: - Bueno ché, es la mejor forma que encontré de darle celos, ni yo se porque me puse de novio con Lavender, va en parte si cuando Ginny nos contó que se había besado con Vicky, sentía que iba a explotar de celos. Y no tuve mejor idea que esa.

Harry: - Si que eran tercos los dos, va lo siguen siendo pero solo que ahora los dos pueden expresarse lo que sienten, y me alegro mucho que mis dos mejores amigos puedan ser felices juntos, la verdad se habían tardado demasiado.

Ron: - Si es verdad, pero ahora se que jamás podré separarme de ella, nunca mas en la vida

Y sin más siguieron caminando y llegaron a las tres escobas, entraron y ahí encontraron a sus novias hablando animadamente. Se saludaron, pidieron otra ronda de cervezas de mantequilla y pasaron lo que quedaba de la tarde recordando historias de la escuela, ya que en una semana más se despedirían de ella para empezar una nueva etapa, la cual tendrían muchas nuevas aventuras.

... besotes hasta la prox ...

adelanto ... proc capitulo la fiesta ...


	11. LA FIESTA

HOLA COMO VA?? PERDON POR LA DEMORA . PERO SE ME HIZO COMPLICADO EL CAPITULO... ESPERO LES GUSTE . LE PSE LA MEJOR... Y ESTE SE LO QUIERO DEDICAR A ALEMAR107 ESEPRO TE GUSTE...

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS: ALEMAR107, GIGISWORLD, SPELLIARMUSGIRL, DAKOTA POTTER, ENEIDA, ENCANTADA, CAPUCHINA, KELABLACK Y ANILEC. GRACIAS POR SUS ANIMOS Y POR SUS REVIEW QUE ME ALEGRAN Y ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR Y MEJORAR,...

TAMBIEN GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEEN AUNQUE NO DEJEN REVIEWS... P

BUENO ACA LES DEJO EL NUEVO CAPITULO... ESPERO LES GUSTE Y DEJEN SUS REVIEW

BESOTES

CAPITULO 11

La semana transcurrió tranquilamente ya no tenían presiones, ya habían rendido por lo cual todos estaban mas relajados y podían disfrutar, todo solo les quedaba esperar los resultados que recién estarían dentro de un mes y se les enviaría a cada uno a su respetiva caza por lechuza. Sin darse cuenta llego el día de la fiesta, todos estaban muy ansiosos, en especial el sector femenino, ya que estaban bastante alteradas por todo lo que tenían que hacer, como siempre las mujeres necesitamos mas tiempo que los hombre para ponernos mas bellas de lo que somos para ellos ( o no? Jejeje)

El día empezó de lo mas tranquilo, Herms y Ginny se levantaron temprano se arreglaron y bajaron a desayunar, y para su sorpresa los chicos también bajaban de sus dormitorios por consiguiente los cuatros fueron hacia el gran comedor, los cuatro desayunaban tranquilamente, luego de ahí decidieron ir al lago a dar una vuelta, esa seria el anteúltimo día en el colegio.

Herms: - Es extraño no, mañana nos iremos aquí y no volveremos más, empezaremos una vida nueva

Ron: - Es verdad amor, pero juntos podremos enfrentarnos a esta nueva etapa que nos da la vida, la cual creo que será mucho más tranquila, solo presiones normales

Herms: - Tienes razón amor, juntos para siempre los cuatro, ¿verdad? por que nunca nos vamos a separar

Harry: - Por supuesto amiga eso no hay ni que dudarlo, siempre vamos a estar juntos.

Ginny: - Si amiga, siempre juntos, esta nueva etapa la vamos a enfrentar entre todos, y creo que nos queda un largo camino todavía, tantas cosas por delante. Es emocionante en verdad. Y hablando del futuro, yo se que Harry y Ron van a ser Aurores, pero tu Herms que vas a hacer, con tantas materias que hiciste no me extrañaría que llegues a ser el nuevo ministro de magia jaja!!

Herms: - Ginny, deja de decir tonterías. La verdad que lo medite bastante, en un principio pensé ser auror pero la verdad ya tuve bastante con las batallas para toda mi vida, y como dije quiero hacer algo para bien de las personas, por consiguiente creo que seguiré la carrera de leyes mágicas.

Ginny: - me parece genial amiga, igual lo que tu estudies te desempeñaras excelente.

Harry: - Es verdad amiga eres genial, y me alegra lo que elegiste te felicito

Ron: - Amor, te felicito de verdad, y todos sabemos que eres excelente en todo lo que haces

Herms: - Gracias chicos, pero dejen los halagos por favor, y hablando de que seguiremos tu Ginny ¿que vas a hacer?

Ginny: - Bueno yo este……..

Herms: -que decidiste Ginny vamos amiga dale que nos dejas con la intriga

Ginny miro a Harry intensamente, y este solo le dio su aprobación, para que les contara lo que le sucedió hace unas semanas.

Ginny: - Bueno lo que pasa es que hace una semanas me llego una lechuza con un sobre muy extraño, y mas fue mi sorpresa cuando lo abrí y leí su contenido

Ron: - Ya hermanita que era esa carta

Ginny: - No te impacientes Ron, resulta que la carta era un ofrecimiento para jugar al quidich procesionalmente, me seleccionaron para las Hollyheads Harpies, y me decía que tenia que presentar a las pruebas de selección al terminar la escuela, pero que antes debía mandar mi respuesta. Y bueno después de consultarlo con Harry termine aceptando.

Ron: -Hermanita me dejas sin palabras, te felicito, y ya le dijiste a mamá

Ginny:- Si le mande una carta contándole, con lo cual no estaba muy contenta, pero después me termino diciendo que si yo estaba feliz con eso ella aceptaba mi decisión.

Ron: - Que bueno si no yo mismo iba a ir a hablar con mamá, no puedes desperdiciar una propuesta como esa, además eres genial jugando. Te lo mereces hermana

Herms: Es verdad amiga, te lo tienes merecido te felicito

Ginny:- Gracias a ambos y Hermanito la verdad me dejan helada tus palabras, amiga veo que eres buena influencia para el jeje!!

Los cuatro se largaron a reír, y ahí pasaron lo que quedaba de la tarde recordando viejas historias, y hablando sobre el futuro que pronto vendría. Eran ya las 6 las chicas se despidieron de los chicos y se fueron a preparar para la cual seria una gran noche, los chicos solo tenían que bañarse y cambiar por consiguiente se irían mas tarde a preparar. Dejando a sus novios solos las chicas se fueron rápido a prepararse querían dejarlos helados, y crean que así lo aran.

* * *

Las chicas entraron en su habitación y se pusieron a preparar todo lo que necesitaban, se bañaron, y se dispusieron a empezar a preparase, Herms estaba abriendo una cajita y de ahí saco un hermoso conjunto interior, el cual Ginny observaba picaronamente.

Ginny: - Amiga te vas a poner eso para mi hermanito, picarona

Herms: - Cállate Ginny, me apenas.

Ginny: - Amiga vamos que no te de pena. Mi hermano y tu nunca han

Herms: -Nunca que ¿Gin?

Ginny: - Vamos amiga, hasta donde has llegado con mi hermano. Ya llevan juntos bastante tiempo, no creo que solo con besitos se conformen o me equivoco. Dale amiga solo nos tenemos a nosotras para hablar de estas cosas, yo te conté la vez que Harry y Yo estuvimos casi por llegar a ese punto que tanto discutimos.

Herms: - Ya lo se amiga, pero tu sabes como soy pero tienes razón con quien más voy a hablar de esto ¿no?, mira la verdad que si tienes razón, los besos se están haciendo mas apasionados y nuestras manos digamos que muy quietas no están, se que amo a Ron con toda mi alma, pero si te soy sincera tengo miedo, cuando estoy con el siento que me voy a otro mundo el me hace perder la cabeza. Saca cosas de mí que nunca jamás pensé poder hacer.

Ginny: - Quien hubiera creído que mi hermanito tu viera ese efecto, pero de enserio amiga, cuanto tiempo tardaron Ron y tu en darse cuenta que se quieren, va que se aman, vas a seguir perdiendo tiempo, si estas segura que lo que sientes por el no tienes por que tener miedo, solo tienes que dejarte llevar, el amor es lo más hermoso que hay en este mundo, con esto no te estoy diciendo que vayas y lo hagas con Ron, pero no tengas miedo cuando el momento se de, déjate llevar, no todo tiene que ser planeado ni lógico amiga, a veces debes dejar de escuchar a tu cabeza y seguir tu corazón.

Herms: - Gracias amiga, y si la verdad me costo estar con Ron, éramos dos tercos que ninguno quería dar el brazo a torcer, y solo nos lastimábamos, mira todo lo que tuvo que pasar para que no diéramos cuenta que nos amamos mutuamente, tienes razón amiga no tengo por que preocuparme cuando el momento llegue, me dejare llevar. Es que la verdad a veces la cabeza me puede más, no lo puedo evitar.

Ginny: - Espero te sirva lo que te dije, tardaron tanto en darse el primer beso, no quiero pensar que van a tardar tanto para llegar a según base jeje!!

Herms: - Hay amiga no tienes arreglo. Mientras le arrojaba un almohadón. - y hablando de bases que onda tu con Harry.

Ginny: - La verdad que desde aquella vez, no volvimos a hablar del tema, fue algo mágico, sentirlo tan cerca y todo se corto por culpa de mi adorado hermanito, como quería matar a Ron en ese momento.

Flash Back

Harry y Ginny, estaban en una de sus tantas sesiones de apasionados besos, en la oscuridad de la sala común, solo alumbrados por la chimenea, los besos habían subido bastante de nivel, la ropa ya empezaba a molestar, los buzos de ambos ya estaban en el piso de la sala, y las manos de ambos se colaban por entre las ropas, acariciándose, sintiéndose cada milímetro de la piel de cada uno, las manos de la pelirroja estaban recorriendo toda la espalda de Harry y poco a poco las fue posicionando en el trasero de su amado, mientras que las de el estaban en la espalda de ella y poco a poco fueron subiendo por su vientre hasta posicionarse en sus senos, solo los separaba de su tacto, el sujetador que llevaba, el cual poco a poco Harry iba aventurando su mano dentro de el, los dos estaban con las hormonas a explotar, sabían que no se iban a detener, ya no había marcha atrás, pero de un momento a otro, el clímax se corto, alguien estaba gritándole a Harry y le pego abruptamente una trompada,

Ron: - Se puede saber Harry Potter que haces con mi hermanita, pervertido

Pero antes de que este pudiera decir algo, la pelirroja se puso delante de el con su varita en alto y le lanzo un mocomurcielago.

Ginny: - Esto hermanito es para ver si entiendes que ya estoy grandecita para que me cuides y además me tienes harta con tus celos, y demás esta decirte que Harry es mi novio, y hago con el lo que se me venga en gana, y acto seguido le dio un apasionado beso a Harry, y se perdió por las escaleras.

Fin del Flash Back

Herms: - Es verdad pobre Harry lo dejaste ahí solo con tu hermano jeje!!

Ginny: - Si es verdad, después de eso no se atreve a ir mas allá de un beso apasionado, no se que le abra dicho mi hermano, pero ya me dan ganas de lanzarle otro mocomurcielago para que me diga que le dijo a ver si logro avanzar un poco más, por que la verdad amo a Harry y me muero de ganas por demostrárselo.

Herms: - Calma amiga, no tiene importancia ya avanzaras con mi amigo tranquila se que te ama con locura.

Ginny: - Si amiga de eso no tengo dudas. Pero bueno que se le va a hacer, cambiando de tema que te parece si nos vamos preparando con tanta charla se nos paso la hora.

Herms: - Huy amiga tienes razón démonos prisa

* * *

Mientras tanto al mismo tiempo los chicos se habían quedado solos, Ron se revolvía en su lugar ansioso, quería preguntarle algo a su amigo, pero sinceramente no podía, no le salían las palabras, y sin mas largo un largo suspiro. A todo esto Harry lo veía, y sentía que su amigo quería decirle algo pero no se animaba.

Harry:- Ron te pasa algo- cuestiono el ojiverde

Ron – He, este…….. Ho….. Este bien, necesito preguntarte algo amigo.

Harry: - Dime amigo, para eso estoy que te sucede, me preocupas

Ron: - Yo se que tu con mi hermana, este como decirlo, hay por que me cuesta tanto por dios…………

Harry: - Calma amigo, se directo que me quieres preguntar.

Ron:- Esta bien. Mira…….. Yo este quiero saber………

Harry: - Si Ron dilo, a este paso me estas volviendo loco

Ron:- Es que me cuesta

Harry:- A ver déjame adivinar, tiene que ver con Herms.

Ron: - Si, dijo simplemente con un leve murmullo

Harry: - Tranquilo amigo, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, no muerdo, no te voy a hacer nada tranquilo, ella es como mi hermana, yo se que tu la amas y no la lastimarías

Ron: - Gracias amigo, yo se que soy un cuñado difícil, y que me saco cuando te veo muy….. Como decirlo sin ser grosero….. Este encaramelado con mi hermana, pero yo se que la amas, solo que aquella vez me impacto el hecho de ver lo que estaban asiendo, y los celos me pudieron, pero amigo te repito confió en ti y se que la amas con locura y nunca la lastimarías.

Harry: - Gracias amigo, la verdad que esa vez me asuste mucho se que eres celoso, pero por poco me matas,

Ron: - Si lo se amigo, perdóname, pero podrían hacer esas cosas en otros lugares.

Harry: - Perdona amigo, pero cuando el corazón te lleva no hay quien lo detenga. Pero quédate tranquilo no le he vuelto a poner un dedo encima

Ron: - Tonto no necesitas mi permiso, eres su novio, se que en algún momento van a eso, pero no por eso me tengo que enterar, es mi hermanita recuérdalo.

Harry: - Ya lo se amigo, perdóname, pero perdón me parece que nos desviamos del tema o me equivoco

Ron: - Bueno esta bien, tienes razón. Bufo el pelirrojo

Harry: - Lárgalo de una vez amigo no te dijo que soy experto en el amor, pero para lo que pueda ayudarte aquí estoy, dime lo que te preocupa

Ron: - Mira lo que pasa es que cuando con Herms, nos besamos, es hermoso y todo eso, pero siento que no me basta, la amo con locura, cuando no la tengo cerca, siento que no puedo vivir, que me falta algo. Me entiendes

Harry: - Si amigo que te comprendo lo mismo me pasa con tu hermana, y perdona que sea tan directo

Ron: - No hay problema amigo, pero en si lo que te quiero decir como te das cuenta que como decirlo, puedes ir mas allá.

Harry: - Primero y ante que nada, ella tiene que estar de acuerdo, no la tienes que presionar, pero puedes tantear el terreno, pero lo mas importante amigo es seguir al corazón, escúchalo el te va a llevar por el camino correcto. No presiones al tiempo, tu tranquilo, cuando las cosas se tengan que dar se darán.

Ron:- Gracias amigo, eres un experto en el tema jeje!!... se río el pelirrojo de su amigo

Harry: - Que chistosito, he. Y hablando de tiempo, ya es bastante tarde, que te parece si nos vamos a preparar porque si no las chicas no van a matar

Y sin más se levantaron y se dirigieron a cambiarse a sus habitaciones.

* * *

Es un dos por tres los chicos, ya estaban bañados, cambiados y perfumados, esperando a sus novias en el salón de la sala de grifindor. Sentados en el sofá los dos hablaban animosamente cuando sintieron el hablar de sus novias, que venían bajando por la escalera que daba a sus habitaciones, los chicos se levantaron y al girarse para verlas se quedaron impactados, las chicas estaban hermosas, Ginny llevaba un vestido rojo sin hombros (tipo extrables) y termina un poco mas arribas de las rodillas, dejando ver sus hermosas piernas, en su cuello colgaba una hermosa gargantilla roja asiendo juego y el pelo lo llevaba suelto con pequeños bucles en las puntas, mientras que Herms, lucia un hermoso vestido color crema, muy ceñido a su figura, este se ataba al cuello, y dejaba al descubierto su hermosa espalda, y el pelo lo llevaba suelto, con sus rulos bien definidos, solamente tenia unos pequeños broches que le amarraban los mechones de adelante para que no se le fueran por su hermoso rostro. Se acercaron a sus novios, robándoles un pequeño beso.

Ginny y Herms: - Chicos están bien, les preguntaron al no ver reacción por parte de ellos

Harry: - Si perdón amor, pero estas tan bella que me costo reaccionar

Ron: - Es verdad Herms, tu estas increíblemente hermosa.

Las chicas también les dijeron los guapos que estaban, sobre todo Herms al comprobar que Ron tenia una nueva tunica de gala, ya que sinceramente la que había llevado al baile de navidad en el torneo de los tres magos era realmente espantosa, aunque para ella lo que se pusiera le quedaba bien, y sin mas se dirigieron a la fiesta, que marca el final y a su vez un principio de una etapa. La cual les tenían preparadas una gran cantidad de sorpresas.

* * *

La Escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts brillaba de vida en su interior. Los estudiantes de aquel fantástico castillo recorrían vestidos con sus mejores atuendos los pasillos y escaleras, se encontraban y reunían finalmente en el gran comedor.

El gran comedor estaba pintado de un color plateado. Suelo, columnas y paredes eran de hielo. Los adornos que colgaban del techo y las paredes lo habían transformado completamente. El techo del gran salón mostraba como siempre un hermoso cielo donde se apreciaba las estrellas en todo su esplendor con un hermoso cielo despejado y una hermosa luna que parecía que si estirabas las manos la podías alcanzar, si te fijabas bien en las paredes había luminosas luces que parecían estrellas y pequeñas hadas. Las mesas de las cuatro casas habían desaparecido y en lugar de ellas había un tremendo espacio en mitad del salón para servir de pista de baile. Pegados a las paredes, elegantes sofás y butacas para poder descansar los pies, y mesas distribuidas donde cada uno podía servirse su tentempié y su bebida.

Los chicos entraron en el gran salón y quedaron estupefactos ante tanto esplendor, lo recorrían con la mirada, veían a sus compañeros charlar animadamente, se notaba que la rivalidad de las casas era casi nula, la felicidad y la paz se respiraba en el ambiente, en eso un ruido los saco del clima en el cual se habían embriagado, la banda había empezado a sonar, y todos se habían acercado a la pista, hasta pudieron observar como Neville bailada animosamente con un rubia.

Ron: - Esa no es Hanna Habbot-

Harry: - Míralo vos a Neville, que guardado se lo tenia

Ginny: - Perdón chicos pero eso es noticia vieja, como pueden ser tan despistados, los dos salen hace unos meses

¿¿Que??- dijeron ambos

Herms: - Si chicos, en más hasta a Luna le pico el bichito del amor

Ron: - Por que siempre soy el ultimo en enterarme de las cosas

Harry: - Tranquilo amigo no eres el único

Ginny: - Lo que pasa es que los dos son unos despistados- , y tomando a Harry de la mano lo condujo a la pista de baila

Ron: - Esta enana si será…..- pero no pudo terminar la frase

Herms: - Vamos Ron, vamos a bailar nosotros también, y sin mas lo condujo a la pista de baile

La noche pasaba y los chicos la pasan increíblemente, se reían, hablaban, festejaban a más no poder, era una noche que no olvidarían jamás. Bailaron hasta que no podían más, y algunos hasta tenían unas copas de más.

La música lenta sonaba, y algunas parejas rezagada bailaban todavía, recién eras las 4 de la mañana todavía no querían cortar, Ron y Herms bailaban disfrutando a pleno al fin no había barreras que los separaban, y se mostraban su amor, ese que por tantos años se ocultaron, por miedos, celos, terquedad, pero ya no más estaban juntos y su amor estaba mas fuerte que nunca.

Por otro lado estaban Harry y Ginny, ella estuvo enamorada de el desde el primer momento que lo vio, ella siempre supo que era el hombre de su vida, a Harry le tomo bastante tiempo ver a Ginny como algo más que la hermana de su mejor amigo, y cuando reconoció que le gustaba, que la amaba nunca mas se sintió solo, se sentía completo, fuerte que podía enfrentarse a cualquier cosa, y así lo hizo ella le dio fuerza para afrontarse a la muerte, por ella solo ella, logro llenarlo completamente. Y suavemente se acerco a la boca de su novia le dio un apasionado beso, y se inclino a susurrarle en la oreja.

Harry: - Amor me acompañas a dar una vuelta, me gustaría dar la última vuelta al colegio junto a ti.

Ginny: - Por supuesto mi amor- , y tomándolo de la mano se perdieron

Caminaron a lo largo del colegio, de una punta a la otra, cada tanto paraban en algunos rincones a demostrase cuanto se amaban, robándose besos y carisias, que los llevaban a ambos a la locura, luego siguieron su recorrido por los grandes jardines, recordaron sus tardes al borde del lago, esas escapadas románticas, y mas besos volvieron a ser arrebatados. Luego llegaron al campo de quidich, tanto recuerdos, la primera vez que se monto en su escoba, y sin saber como terminaron dentro de los vestuarios de los equipos, y sin mas preámbulos se volvieron a besar. Harry freno esos besos y le pidió que lo acompañara, siguieron un poco más y entraron por una puerta, la cual daba al despacho del capitán del equipo, es decir esa era hasta hoy su pequeño despacho, era pequeño pero tenia un sillón, un pequeño escritorio, con papeles sobre el y una gran ventana de la cual se podía ver la luna en todo su esplendor, y mas allá había un locker se acerco al mismo, lo abrió y de ahí saco una pequeña cajita, y se la extendió a Ginny.

Ginny: - y esto que es mi amor.

Harry: - Ábrelo

Ginny abrió la pequeña cajita, en donde pudo observar una pequeña cadenita de oro blanco con un dije en forma de corazón con una hermosas piedras brillaban en la tapa

Harry: - Dale vuelta, le pidió con una gran sonrisa y los pómulos enrojecidos.

Ginny lo dio vuelta, y leyó la pequeña inscripción: Por siempre tuyo, Te amo. Harry. Sus hermosos ojos avellanas se empezaron a humedecer, y pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas y sin contenerse mas se tiro en los brazos de la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, su Harry. El correspondió el abrazo, se abrazaban como si la vida dependiera de ello. Luego de un rato se separaron un poco pero sin romper el abrazo, se miraron intensamente, perdiéndose en sus miradas, Harry limpio los restos de las lágrimas que quedaban en los ojos de su amada.

Harry: - Siempre te amare Ginny, eres la mujer de mi vida

Ginny: - Yo también te amare siempre mi amor, mi corazón es tuyo desde siempre y para siempre.

Y sin más se fundieron en un beso, ambos se besaban con tanta pasión y no dejarían de hacerlo hasta que los labios les dolieran, hasta que el oxigeno de sus pulmones se acabase, se besarían hasta el amanecer, la besaría por siempre.

Poco a poco fueron cayendo en el sillón, con sus miradas, sus caricias y sus besos, se demostraron que ya no había marcha atrás se demostrarían cuan grande era su amor cuanto se querían y esa seria la mejor noche de sus vidas

Harry, quedo completamente sobre Ginny, sus manos recorriendo todo su cuerpo, con mucho temblor, era la primera vez de ambos, eran inexpertos, pero ambos sabían que solo debían dejarse llevar. La pelirroja sabia que el ojiverde todavía se encontraba un poco inseguro, y ella quería demostrarle que ella estaba lista y que quería ser suya, intenciono mas el beso todavía y se pego mas a su cuerpo, con sus manos logro desabrochar la capa de Harry y la tiro al suelo, el ojiverde entendió el mensaje y también hizo lo suyo respondió al beso que le dio su novia, sus manos se deslizaron por la espalda de su novia, descendiendo el sierre de su vestido, poco a poco se fueron incorporando en el sillón, y se desprendieron del resto de sus ropas solo quedando con sus respectiva ropa interior, Se besaban, se necesitaban, Harry como pudo tomo su varita, apunto a la puerta sellando y silenciándola, y acto seguido hizo aparecer un hermoso colchón con unas hermosas sabanas, tomo a Ginny entre sus brazos y suavemente la deposito en el, y se recostó a su lado rodeándola con sus brazos, la volvió a besar en esos labios que se encontraban mas rojos que nunca, esos labios que lo hacían perder la cordura, luego empezó a bajar y beso su cuello, y un suave gemido escapo de la boca de su novia, ese simple sonido lo hizo estremecer, quería hacer mas feliz, por lo cual siguió bajando, empezó a besar la entrada hacia los hermosos senos de le pelirroja, como el resto de su cuerpo estaba cubierto de pequeñas pecas, hábilmente Harry deslizo sus manos por la espalda de Ginny y le desabrocho el sostén, sin perder el contacto con su piel la cual emanaba ese olor a flores que le inundaban los pulmones, y desprendiéndola del mismo, se apodero de esos delicados senos, no eran ni grandes ni chicos eran justo para el, eran suaves y delicados, los envolvía con sus manos, y los besaba con pasión, con su lengua rozaba los rozados pezones de su novia, luego de un rato en los cuales gemidos seguían saliendo de la boca de la pelirroja, Harry quiso aventurarse más, quería conocerla a la perfección, y suavemente deslizo su mano por el vientre de su amada, hasta llegar al centro de placer de Ginny, deslizo sus dedos por encima de la ultima prenda que impedía el contacto con el poquito de piel que le faltaba conocer, y el gemido de Ginny se intensifico, poco a poco aumento el ritmo de la caricia, pero tampoco descuidaba los senos de su amor, era algo mágico, pero Ginny no aguanto mas, tomo las manos de Harry y lo hizo quedar debajo de ella, y sin mas los beso con tanta pasión, luego poco a poco empezó a bajar, por su cuello, sus torso, entreteniendo en la tetillas de su novio, lamiéndolas y dando un pequeño mordisco, provocando gemidos en el, luego siguió bajando por el abdomen y se freno al llegar al boxer del mismo, y sin mas se deshizo de el, dejándolo completamente desnudo en cuerpo y alma, puso su mano por enzima de el miembro de Harry rozándolo con sus suaves manos, inmediatamente este, se puso mas duro de lo que estaba, lo rozo con suaves caricias, todavía estaba un poco cohibida pero quería devolverle a su amado todo el placer que le había dado, siguió frotándolo un poco más, pero Harry la tomo entre sus brazos, la beso mientras la deposito en la cama la desprendió de la última prenda que la cubría a ella, se acomodo entre las piernas de ella, no aguantaba más quería hacerla suya, en ese instante, se miraron fijamente, y Ginny sin dudarlo lo beso dándole permiso, por lo cual el ojiverde se acomodo y empezó con un suave movimiento, en seguida el cuerpo de Ginny reacciono y pequeñas lagrimas se agruparon en sus ojos y se perdieron por sus mejillas, Harry se freno pero ella lo beso mas todavía indicándole que siguiera que estaba bien por lo que el se introdujo un poco más. El la mira de nuevo y le pregunto si se encontraba bien, a lo que ella asintió y le pidió que siguiera, el ojiverde aumento un poco el movimiento y poco a poco entro completamente en ella, luego de un rato los movimiento se hicieron mas rápidos y constantes, ya no había dolor, solo el amor de dos personas que estaban entregándose en cuerpo y alma. Y ahí se quedaron abrazados, mimándose, repitiéndose que se amaban continuamente y jurandose que siempre lo harían, siendo observados por la luna como única testigo, y finalmente cayeron rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Herms y Ron al no encontrar a sus amigos, se pusieron a caminar por los jardines, iban abrazados y robándose besos. Al llegar al lago se sentaron a la orilla del mismo, Herms se acurruco en el pecho de Ron mientras el la rodeaba con sus enormes y fuertes brazos, en ellos, la castaña se sentía protegida, querida, amada, tanto tiempo espero y al fin estaban juntos, todavía le costaba creerlo, inspiro hondo le encantaba el olor que desprendía Ron, luego levanto la mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos celeste cielo, que le robaban el alma, el la miro con una hermosa sonrisa, puso su mano en su mejilla acariciándola suavemente, instintivamente ella cerro los ojos, el tampoco creía tenerla junto a el todavía, que fuera de el, que le haya correspondido su amor, y también se recriminaba no haber tenido el valor antes para decirle todo lo que la amaba, y desde mucho antes podría haber compartido con ella todo el amor que se tienen, pero de ahora en adelante no desaprovecharía ni un segundo para demostrarle cuanto la amaba, termino con el espacio que quedaba, primero rozo sus labios con los de ella y luego se apodero de ellos, con pasión y ternura. Y ahí se quedaron besándose y abrazándose bajo el hermoso cielo estrellado con esa impactante luna llena. Disfrutando de la ultima noche en el colegio de magia y Hechicería que marco el principio de esta historia.

BESOTES Y PROMETO PONERME LASP ILAS CON EL PROX CPITULO Y ACTUALIZAR PRONTO.

MIL GRACIAS!! HASTA PRONTO


	12. Cambios

**Holas aca toy con un nuevo capitulo !! la verdad queria hacerlo mas largo. pero no queria seguir haciendolos esperar... gracias a todos por sus reviews y a los que me pusieron en alertas !! miles de gracias ... gracias sil por darme el visto bueno del cap... jeje!! apresio mucho tu opinión... Ale (ALEMAR) gracias por tus mensajes y amo tus historias... prometo que prox subire la escena de Ron y Herms toda dediacada para ti !!**

**bueno besotes y que disfruten el cap...**

**espero ansiosa sus comentarios...**

**CAPITULO 12**

Los primeros rayos de luz entraban por el ventanal que daba al despacho del capitán de grifyndor, donde esa misma noche dos personas se habían demostrado todo el amor que se tenían, los rayos del resplandeciente sol que se alzaba en el horizonte le empezaron a dar en los ojos al ojiverde, lo cual propicio que se despertara, pero al hacerlo pudo observar que en su pecho se encontraba esa hermosa pelirroja, la cual quería con toda su alma. La observaba dormir pacíficamente, no podía creer estar así con ella, era perfecta, ambos se acoplaban perfectamente, con su mano la empezó a acariciar el rostro, empezó por su frente, sus mejillas luego bajo por su cuello hasta llegar a su blanco y pecosa espalda, su piel era tan suave y delicada y desprendía ese hermoso olor a flores que lo volvía loco, mientras la acariciaba la pelirroja se fue despertando y poso sus hermosos ojos almendrados, en los verdes de Harry y poco a poco se fue acercando hasta perderse en esos labios, parecía que su vida se iba en esos besos, y como aquella noche habían hecho se perdieron ellos y volvieron a revivir esa hermosa experiencia, entre mimos, gemidos, sudor y hermosas palabras de amor, se demostraron todo lo que se amaban. Luego de tal demostración, Ginny volvió a acurrucarse en los brazos de su amado, mientras el le acaricia el pelo, se pusieron a platicar tranquilamente

Harry: - Mi amor, gracias por hacerme el hombre mas feliz del mundo estando a tu lado

Ginny: - No mi amor, gracias a ti por hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo, te amo con toda mi alma, nunca lo olvides. Mientras le depositaba un apasionado beso

Harry: - yo también te amo mi amor, nunca más nos separaremos estaremos juntos por siempre, y mas después de esta noche, no voy a poder sepárame de ti jamás.

Ginny: - Gracias mi amor esta noche fue el día más feliz de mi vida, y me encanto que fuera con tigo, la persona que desde el primer momento supe que serias el amor de mi vida.

Harry: - Gracias a ti mi amor por esperar a este idiota que no te vio antes, que no pudo ver lo hermosamente perfecta que eres para mi.

Ginny: - aunque nunca te hubieses fijado en mi siempre te llevaría en mi corazón desde que te vi no pude dejar de llevarte en el, y te repito eres mi corazón, y si ahora me separarían de ti se rompería en mil pedazos.

Sin más palabras para demostrarse todo lo que se querían, se volvieron a besar, pero esta vez, eran besos llenos de ternura. Haci se quedaron un tiempo mas, hasta que vieron la hora eran las 9 de la mañana, dentro de un rato partiría el tren de regreso, y además cierta personita los estaría buscando desesperadamente. Se vistieron tranquilamente, mientras se robaban besos y caricias, Harry hizo desaparecer la cama, y entre los dos ordenaron un poco la oficina y luego abrazados salieron rumbo al castillo.

* * *

Herms se había despertado al sentir el sol dándole de pleno en la cara, pero al querer levantarse sintió que una mano la sujetaba fuertemente de la cintura al levantar la cabeza observó a Ron que dormía profundamente apoyado en el respaldo del árbol, Herms lo observaba dormir, parecía un niño chiquito, pero en este último año Ron había madurado tanto, que ni ella podía creer, que ese pelirrojo con el que siempre se paliaba y le sacaba canas verde, ahora había madurado tanto y además era su novio, si al fin después de tanto tiempo, se sentía en las nubes. Ella sabía que a pesar de la nueva madures que tenia su novia, tendrían sus peleas de siempre, no tan tontas como en el colegio, pero debía admitir que ahora las reconciliaciones serian mucho mejores. Pero a pesar de todo para ella su Ron a pesar de todo era su niño, porque esa alma de niño que tenia el pelirrojo jamás lo abandonaría. Y sin pensarlo mas se inclino sobre su rostro pecoso y tomándolo inadvertido, lo beso como hacía tanto tiempo lo había deseado, con necesidad, con deseo, con pasión, con ternura, con tanto sentimientos encontrados, a lo cual el pelirrojo respondió rápidamente, poco a poco ambos fueron cayendo sobre el pasto de los jardines perdiéndose en esos besos y caricias, sus manos también se perdían entre sus cuerpos, querían conocer a la perfección, estaban en su mundo, sus labios requerían oxigeno pero ninguno quería apartarse de esa sensación nueva de plena felicidad, Ron había deslizado su mano por las piernas morenas de Herms y las acariciaba suavemente mientras que ella recorrían su espalda en todo su esplendor, pero pronto unos gruñidos cortaron el encanto, se giraron despacio para ver de donde provenían esos gruñidos, y ante ellos se encontraban nada mas y nada menos que Harry y Ginny, con las caras entre alegres y abochornadas.

Ginny: - Disculpen la interrupción, dijo con vos apenada – pero el tren parte en un rato.

Los dos muy apenados y sonrojados al máximo se levantaron abruptamente, mientras se acomodaban la ropa, y se echaban miradas.

Herms: - Si disculpen, nos quedamos dormidos en el jardín y se nos fue el tiempo- dijo muy apenada

Harry: - Si veo que se les fue el tiempo- dijo muy avergonzado y un poco enojado mientras veía al pelirrojo

Ron: - Bueno, este……., será mejor ir a prepararnos no, el expreso sale en un hora, y tomando la mano de Herms se encamino al castillo, acompañados por la otra pareja, llegando al retrato de la dama gorda, la cual los miro muy emocionada, y que no pudo evitar lagrimas, y decirles lo orgullosa y triste que estaba porque se iban. Luego de convencer a la dama gorda que la visitarían y que no la olvidarían, les dio paso a la sala común de grifyndor, los chicos subieron a sus dormitorios a preparar las últimas cosas que les quedaban, y así abandonar la que fue su casa desde los 11 años.

* * *

Luego de terminar de recoger sus cosas se encaminaron hacía los carruajes que los llevaban para abordar el tren. Mientras montaban en ellos y luego se alejaban con miradas tristes viendo por ultima vez el castillo que fue su hogar, donde vivieron miles de aventuras, tantos sentimientos provocaba que parecía que el corazón se les iba a salir del pecho, ya no volverían de ahora en adelante una nueva vida los esperaba. Subieron al tren, buscaron un compartimiento, mas precisamente buscaron ese en el cual por primera vez el trío de oro se había conocido, al instante lo reconocieron, y sin miramientos entraron en el, los cuatro se acomodaron, ambas parejas se abrasaban, y entre los cuatro se consolaban, el viaje trascurría tranquilo, recordando como había iniciado esta historia. Al cabo de un rato se les unió Neville y Luna, que se encontraban tan afligidos como ellos. Pero como siempre Luna y sus raras acotaciones logro sacarles unas hermosas sonrisas a sus rostros y así lograr que el viaje de despedida fuera más ameno.

Al llegar a la estación, se encontraron con los Sres. Weasley y los Granger esperándolos, se despidieron de sus amigos, y juraron que mantendrían el contacto, luego de abrazos, lágrimas, besos y mas lagrimas, Harry y los Weasley se encaminaron al coche que se había comprado el Sr. Weasley ya que gracias a su nuevo puesto ganaba mucho más y le permitía darse ciertos lujos mientras que Herms luego de despedirse y diciéndoles que los iba a ir a visitar todos los días, se fue con sus padres.

* * *

Luego de un largo viaje llegaron a la Madriguera, bajaron las cosas y la Sra. Weasley se puso a cocinar el almuerzo, mientras los chicos salían a dar una vuelta por la Madriguera.

Ron: - Como la extraño por dios- dijo el pelirrojo chinchudo

Ginny: - Calma hermanito mañana la veraz de nuevo.

Ron: - Pero no quiero esperar a mañana, ya tuve que esperar varios años para tenerla con migo.

Ginny: - Dale hermanito no seas exagerado

Ron: - Claro tu me dices eso por que tienes a Harry aquí

Ginny: - Eso no es verdad, además Harry solo estará unos días mas y luego se ira a su nueva casa, no cierto mi amor- dijo con un voz melancólica

Harry que hasta ese momento estaba ajeno a la conversación, se giro bruscamente para ver la mirada de los pelirrojos sobre el y luego asintió dando por cierto las declaraciones de su novia

Ron: - Como es eso Harry, ¿a donde te vas?

Harry: - Bueno este la verdad, mira te voy a ser sincero yo le pedí a Kreacker que pusiera en condiciones la casa de Siruis, ya que pienso mudarme ahí por un tiempo.

Ron: - ooohh..., dijo Ron con un semblante de tristeza. El no quería que su mejor amigo también lo dejara.

Harry: - Y además…… este……….. No se como decirlo amigo………. Y esto solo si tu quieres………. Yo quería decirte si tu……….. Este……………..

Ron: - Si yo que Harry, dale dime, me pones nervioso

Harry: - Bueno mira yo quiero saber, solo si tu quieres, no quiero ponerte en compromiso.

Ron: - Si Harry, dilo de una vendita vez, me estas volviendo loco

Harry: - Bueno perdón ché jeje, yo quería saber si tu quisieras venir a vivir con migo, ya que es una casa tan grande y además los dos vamos a hacer Aurores. ¿Qué te parece?

Ron: Guauuuuuuu………… amigo me dejas estupefacto, pero obvio que acepto me encantaría vivir con mi mejor amigo.

Ginny: - Y ahora me van a dejar los dos solas que malos, dijo la pelirroja abrasándolos a los dos

-Eso jamás- dijeron los otros dos

Harry: - Jamás te libraras de mi, corazón

Ron: - Y mucho menos de tu hermanito preferido

Y así paso la tarde riéndose, y planificando la mudanza pero por sobre toda las cosas pensando como se lo dirían a la señora Weasley.

* * *

A las mañana siguiente, los chicos se levantaron bastante tarde, ayudaron a la Sra. Weasley para preparar todo para el almuerzo, entre los tres habían acordado que primero Ron le iba a contar a Herms, y luego en la cena se lo contarían a los padres del pelirrojo, el ya había tomado la decisión se iría a vivir con su amigo Harry.

Estaban terminando de almorzar cuando se escucho un ruido en la sala, Ginny se acerco a la misma, y observo que por ella salía Herms, limpiándose los restos de polvo, la pelirroja sin dudarlo se abalanzó sobre su amiga, gritándole de la emoción y provocando que los demás se acercaran a saludarla, en especial cierto pelirrojo que la había extrañado horrores. La Sra. Weasley la invito a almorzar pero ella le rechazo gentilmente ya que había comido con sus padres antes de venir. Luego de terminar de almorzar, los cuatro se encaminaron a los jardines a dar una vueltas, a lo cual el pelirrojo aprovecho para apoderarse de los labios de su castaña y demostrarle cuanto la había extrañado. A lo cual la castaña no opuso resistencia, luego prosiguieron a contarle lo que había acontecido ayer. Luego de ponerla al corriente y que los felicitara, disfrutaron del resto de la tarde ambas parejas se perdieron cada una por su lado, para disfrutar a pleno de su amor. Ya que en la cena tendrían que hablar con la Sres. Weasley y estaban bastantes nerviosos.

La Sra. Weasley había preparado una suculenta cena, y hasta había invitado a Andromeda y Teddy, los chicos jugaban con el, estaban muy contentos ese niño estaba lleno de vida, y sus aptitudes de metamorfo no paraban de asombrarlos, a pesar de ser chiquitito se no taba que tenia grandes habilidades. También fueron Bill y Fleur que parecía estar por reventar esta al final de embarazo, pero seguía tan bella como siempre. También fueron Percy y su novia Audrey, este ya había arreglado las asperezas con su familia y para sorpresa de todos George se presento con Angelina, el cual presentaba mejor semblante gracias a la compañía de ella, Por otro lado Charlie el rezagado de la familia había decidió quedarse en Rumania cuidando dragones, ellos eran su fascinación. Digamos que la Madriguera era, es y será, un lugar lleno de amor, ya que todos los que están en ella, son una gran familia. La cena transcurría tranquilamente, pero Percy interrumpió la misma, ya que tenia un anuncio que hacer y no era otro que su casamiento con Audrey, ella era una chica sencilla, que había conocido en el ministerio, y había logrado encontrar a ese Percy que su familia había perdido y lo ayudo a superar los momento difíciles, sobre todo la perdida de su hermano Fred, ya que el se sentía con una gran culpa. Todos corrieron a saludarlos, y felicitarlos, luego de que la conmoción se calmara, fue el turno de Ron, que les informo que Harry y el se irían a vivir juntos, todos los felicitaron, pero la Sra. Weasley no estaba muy de acuerdo con esta decisión

Sra. Weasley: - Por favor, chicos piénsenlo, si acá están bien, no tienen porque irse

Ron: - Ya lo se mamá, pero nosotros necesitamos nuestro espacio, queremos independizarnos, creo que hemos demostrado que podemos valernos por nuestra cuenta, y que no podemos cuidarnos solos

Harry: - Si, no se enoje Sra. Weasley sabe que la amamos, pero queremos empezar esta nueva etapa de esta forma, demostrándonos que podemos encargarnos de nosotros mismos.

Sra. Weasley: - Ya lo se chicos pero es que, yo lo quiero proteger siempre para mi ustedes siempre seguirán siendo mis niños.

Pero de repente un grito, corto la discusión, Fleur se apretaba fuertemente el vientre, mientras sentía que un liquido caía por sus piernas, y girándose hacia su esposo, le indico que ya venia en camino su hijo. Todos se levantaron precipitadamente a ayudar a Fleur, ya que Bill parecía no poder reaccionar, pero un grito de su madre lo logro volver a la realidad. Sin dudarlo tomo a su esposa entre sus manos y por medio de los polvos flu se trasladaron a San Mungus inmediatamente, y luego tras ellos, el resto de la familia.

Media hora después, Bill salía de la sala de partos con un hermoso bebe envuelto en un delicada sabanita blanca, y se las presento a su familia.

Bill: - Familia, aquí les presento a Victoria Weasley, mi hija. Mientras decía esto miles de lagrimas caían por su rostro, estaba completo no podía ser mas feliz. Toda la familia se agrupo alrededor de la pequeña, era hermosa sin duda era una Weasley se le veía un pequeña pelusa pelirroja muy clarita tirando a un cobrizo, y unos hermosos ojos celestes como los de su madre.

Los Sres. Weasley lloraban de la emoción, ella era la primera nieta de los muchos que luego vendrían.

Ron: - Es hermosa hermanito.

Ginny: - es verdad Bill, hola Vicky, soy tu tía Ginny. Le dijo la pelirroja mientras que con su mano acariciaba suavemente la suave mejilla de su sobrina.

Luego de un rato, se despidió de todos, ya que tenía que llevar a la niña junto a su madre para alimentarla, y sin más se perdió a través de las puertas de la maternidad del sanatorio. La familia se quedo un poco más, para pasar a saludar a Fleur y luego se despidieron para poder dejarla descansar, al llegar a la Madriguera, todos se fueron a dormir, ese día había estado repleto de emociones. Ya abría tiempo para hablar al día siguiente.

* * *

Y así paso el tiempo, las vacaciones ya estaban llegando a su fin, pronto los chicos empezarían sus nuevas carreras, y Ginny además tenia la prueba en el equipo de quidich y gracias a Harry, Ron y George que la ayudaban a entrenar, la ayudaron a mejorar y a no perder la forma, Ron también ayuda a George en la tienda, ya que así ayudaba a su hermano y obtenía dinero, y luego de hablar, ya que Ron empezaba sus estudios arreglaron que lo ayudaría 3 veces por semana y los fines de semana que había salidas del colegio ya que esos días eran bastante ajetreados. También Harry y Ron se mudaron, y gracias a la ayuda de sus novias, pudieron poner la mansión en muchísimas mejores condiciones, el elfo también había hecho un gran trabajo, pero sin duda le quedaban algunos retoques, Harry se instalo en la habitación de Sirius, y la redecoro a su manera, al igual que Ron que se instalo en la de Regulus, y obviamente quito todas las decoraciones de la casa de las serpientes que había querido enfatizar el hermano de Siruis. Y para todo esto Ron fue nombrado padrino de Victoria, el cual estaba muy contesto esa niña lo había enternecido desde el momento que la vio de una manera que ni el podía creer. Como se puede querer a algo tan pequeño pensó, luego con los años descubriría el porque. También Harry iba a visitar a su ahijado constantemente cada día que pasaba estaba mas grande, hasta ya lo reconocía, ese niño sin duda iba a hacer un gran mago.

Al fin llegamos a la última semana de vacaciones, Ginny estaba que se moría de los nervios, estaba en el estadio esperando la hora de su prueba, ya estaba preparada con el uniforme que le asignaron para el entrenamiento, pero estaba un poco preocupada su escoba con tanto entrenamiento había terminado de maltratarse, ya que la misma no era una escoba muy nueva cuando la había adquirido, pero de un momento a otro su cara cambio ahí estaban sus amigos ante hecha entregándole un presente, el cual desenvolvió desesperadamente, era un estrella de fuego beta, una de las ultimas en el mercado, abrazo a Herms y su hermano efusivamente y le robo un apasionado beso a Harry para demostrarle lo agradecida que estaba con el regalo sin duda ahora obtendría ese puesto.

Harry: - Bueno adelante amor, tu puedes.

Ron: - Si hermanita, demuestre que eres una Weasley

Herms: - Vamos amiga tu puedes.

Ginny: - Gracias miles de gracias, daré lo mejor de mi, y les demostrare que yo merezco ese puesto. Y sin mas corrió hacía el estadio a presentar su prueba.

Dos horas después de una ardua prueba la pelirroja entro en el equipo, aunque en un primer momento empezaría como suplente. Pero no le importo había entrado en el equipo y ahora les demostraría que ella merecía ser la titular.

Esa noche los cuatro fueron a comer a la casa de los chicos, para festejar, los 4 cocinaron juntos y se divirtieron a mas no poder, luego de comer se quedaron asiendo una sobremesa, mientras charlaban se tomaron unos vasitos de hidromiel, y luego las chicas se despidieron de ellos para irse a sus respectivas casa, pero antes ambas parejas arreglaron para ir a pasar el día siguiente a una pequeña playa, ya que Harry había conseguido unos pases especiales para pasar el día en unas playas de unas islas cercanas, que con el translador se irían y volvería en el mismo, luego de acordar todo se fueron.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooGRACIAS A TODOS Y HASTA EL PROX CAP...


End file.
